From Hero, to Monster Or Maybe Its From Monster, To Hero
by megatronus89
Summary: Everyone creates the thing they dread. Men of peace create Weapons of war, Men of tyranny create Rebellions. Though in a single moment of cowardice, one's choice creates a monster. I was meant to beautiful. The Village would've looked up to me and seen hope, seen mercy. Instead, they'll look up in horror as they witness the monster a simple act a cowardly fucken brat had made.
1. Chapter 1

**From Monster To Hero**

 **Chapter One:**

 **Birth Of**

 **The Monster**

 _"It was strange, to say the lest. I have been hated, scorned, abused, neglected, and persecuted for something well beyond my control. It was the moment of my birth that changed everything. I knew my mother and father loved me with all their hearts, my mother's last words stayed with me... even if i could not fully remember them, it was my father's final and dying wish that i would be praised a hero..._

 _I was ment to be seen as the savior to the masses, to be loved and adorned for the heavy burden i would carry until the day i died. To be seen as a Prince of the People..._

 _But i was not destined for such a life; beaten, tortured, tormented, and animosity were the entitlements i was given._

 _Broken bones, poor housing, rotten food, rigidity rags for clothing were my gifts for the daily sacrifice i have to endure for as long as i could remember, until my final breath..._

 _My mother once asked. Is it better to be fear or respected?"_

 _"I ask in turn; why not both?"_

-x-

Standing on th edge of a bridge, a large spear protruding from his stomach breaking a very important part seal is were it has all began. One fool's cowardly mistake, is the another man's ticket to becoming th most feared being in all the lands.

The cries from from two individuals as they looked on in horror as he felt to his knees, before falling off the bridge into the merciless sea below.

"Sasuke! Did you know what you just did!?" Yelled a silver haired man as he picked up the one responsible for the death of his most beloved students.

"Yeah! I did what was need to live! Who cares about some clanless nobody!" yelled the young teen who had yet to have his balls drop. (Sasuke lovers and fans beware bashing ahead.)

"You are just as clanless like him, of have you forgotten?!" The man yelled before punching the raven haired teen, letting him fall to the ground with a swollen eye.

"I will have your head for this Kakashi, i will order the cou-"

"Shut the fuck up, you fucking whiny ass bitch! Council can't do shit! And when the hokage hears of this he will either imprison you or kill you on the spot without trail since you have just committed treason!" Kakashi yelled at the sole Uchiha with his own Sharingan spinning dangerously fast, so much so that one would believe it to be a whole new kakkei genkai.

Before he could make another retort, an unnatural beastial roar echo across the surrounding area. It was like a wildcat's growling screech, a timber wolf'showel, and a tiger's roar mixed into some unknown animal.

Then the bridge started to shake, the high-crane towers swayed as the bridge buckled like something massive had struck the support pillars.

The bandits and their employer were now shaken to their souls, Zabuza and Haku were faring better but still nervous. Zabuza heared that sound before... years ago back when he was a child from his homeland.

"It can't be... it just can't!" The swordsman said terrified of what this could mean.

"What is is Zabuza-sama?" Asked the kunoichi by his side.

"haku... when i tell you to run... run, and dont look back. Whatever made that sound was strong enough to cause the miniature earthquake not long ago." Zabuza said eyeing the edge when he had seen that blond brat fall off from. "... i never thought i would hear that monster ever again."

Now this earned the attention of Kakashi as he looked to the mist shinobi.

"You know of this thing?"

"It may not mean much to you, Copycat. But when i was young, younger then those brats you have. I heard that sound back from my homeland."

"So it's native to the land of waters?" The masked Ninja asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, Uzushiogakure." The man said as everyone could each something clawing it's way up. The sound of concrete being crushed coming near was putting many on edge. Kakashi was shocked to learn of this, he that would mean his sensei's wife would have known about this. "The locals say it's a great beast. A beast so fear that even the Biju are wary of it. So powerful that every known animal submits themselves to it. Like it is some form of super alpha."

"any name?" Kakashi asked readying a kunai in hand, mentally curing have myself for leaving his ninjato behind.

"Onineko No kage. Or simply The Shadow of the Demon Cat." Zabuza said just as another demonic roar came from below. "Named as such as the only thing anyone could see was a shadowy image of a cat or tiger like animal before people were ripped to shreds."

Now everyone was worried, even the so called 'mighty Elite Uchiha' was pissing his pants in fear.

But as thier attention was forced at the edge of the bridge waiting for this monster to come from, the sounds of men screaming for their lives caused then to turn around to witness a sight of something, that even a war harden veterans like Kakashi and Zabuza to feel like fresh out of the academy genins to feel at the fist sight of blood.

As limbs and mutilated men lay all over the road of the bridge. The cause of this was now pacing back and forth in from of the former employer of the bandits its deep toxic green eyes glaring at the man. Every so often a feral hissing from the beast kept the man from relaxing. The beast then stopped before standing on it's hind legs, aching its full hight of 7'8 the muscular frame easily dwarfed both jonin, everything about it said speed and power. The elongated bone like blades it had for fingers and toes and bone like swords coming from the elbows and knees told both men that this thing was capable of close-quarter combat.

It had the legs like any feral feline or canine, but the four bladed toes were as long as a kunai. The fingers were longer than a normal person's and the nails were a different story, the sharpest of the nails shown it could rip a full grown man into unrecognizable pieces.

But before Gato could even scream in his own terror the beast cleaved the man's head clean off his body.

The quick shift of it's head toward the group of ninjas caused everyone to flinch.

Pacing forward on it's hind legs like a human before dropping down onto all fours and had an at them and jumped over the jonin, and landed before a frightened Sakura, who turned her head slightly to cast the uchiha a pleading look. A look that begged her knight in shining armor to rescue her.

Only for said Uchiha to back away as quickly and steadily as possible.

The deep growling from the beast before her, caused a terrified 'eep' from the girl as the creature stood before her so close in fact that the nose of the feral being was just inches from her own.

She knew from her own pet cat that it was sniffing her, before making a decision on what it should do.

But before it could do anything Kakashi tried to save her or at lesr getting the girls attention before launching a jutsu at the beast.

"SAKURA!" He would have done more if the dark growled from the thing as it stood before the pinkette in a guarding and protective manner.

"Shakkarrragh!" Came a deep and throaty voice from the creature. Like it had said Sakura though it strained itself when speaking, showing it had some intelligence.

Looking back to her, Sakura would have sworn she saw those terrifying green eyes shift to a familiar blue before shifting back to toxic green with narrow eyes.

With an angry growl the beast ran from were they had both been standing to the one of the stone railing long the side of the bridge. Before turning to look back at each of them.

"Sha ko ragh." It said before leaping over the edge of the bridge, a moment later the sound something hitting the water below, eased everyone from the tension.

feeling they maybe safe, Zabuza and his apprentice vanished into swirls of mist and ice.

Kakashi turned to look at his remaining students...

He thought it would be better if they went back to Tzuna's place it had been a long morning.

It was evening when everyone felt safe, Kakashi had tied Sasuke and placed a sealing tag upon the boy. Sakura sat quietly still in shock of seeing so much blood.

The fore mention Uchiha was having a fit, if was capable of yelling he would have if this silencing seal washing placed over his mouth keeping his quiet.

"Now, since i believe Zabuza has left for good, i will keep watch over night in case any of Gato's former employees try and do something." Kakashi said, but was doing this mostly to make sure he doesnt have to look at the disgusting mug of the Uchiha.

He sat for what seemed like hours, regretting everything. He had lost the last thing... person thst had connection to his former sensei. He couldn't protect the boy like he promised he would. If he hadn't been so focused on that damn bastard's child tied up in the house, maybe just maybe the blond bundle of joy and energy would still be alive.

Kakashi sat looking up at the moon, he didnt know why he was thankful to what ever deity or demon entity that looked out for them today by sending that monster. The silver haired man couldn't help but chuckle dryly at what he would have to do when he got back to konoha. He didnt know whither to curse or be thankful that the misty hid the creature. While he may not have gotten a clear look at the beast. Due to early morning fog, the only person who had seen the creature up close had went into shock and could only remember the color of it's eyes.

Kakashi could sigh in both regret and disappointment. Regret for not being able to be there for his sensei's son, and disappointment, because of where his promise to his former teammate had gotten him.

"Hokage-sama will most likely kill me for this." Kakashi said as he looked over the surrounding area.

In the distance he could hear that monster's unnatural howl.

-a week later-

To day was finally the day, it was time to go back to Konoha. Kakashi was anxious to leave, with his remaining student: Sakura, and his detained psychopaths: Sasuke. How after a day or so began talking to himself about the ways civilian council will free him from this deplorable conditions.

"Thank you and your team, once again." Tzuna said bowing his head to Kakashi and Sakura, though glaring at the Uchiha. "I know that no matter how many times i say it it would make the pain better, but i am sorry for your loss. But in honor of his death, and his heroic deeds, i will name this bridge for not only giving hope to this once bleak land of misery. But also for saving the only people no have left in my life, my daughter and my grandson."

"You dont have to, Mr. Tzuna." Kakashi said trying not have a reminder of his failure.

"Even if you say that, it is thanks to him their are still alive... while we are all still alive." The man said pulling on a rope which shown the name of the bridge over head, there was even a little plate that had an inscription.

( _The Great Naruto Uzumaki Bridge._

 _Named in Honor of the young man, that had shown that even in our darkest of hours._

 _There will always be hope, so long as you are willing to fight for it._

 _May his soul find peace_.)

Kakashi and Sakura could help but cry silently as they read the plate. though Sakura was a bit more out spoken than himself as her sobbing at losing a teammate on their first real mission was hard for a young girl her age.

"Sakura, you go on a head, the seals on Sasuke will keep him from using chakra. Make sure to keep the rode-collar on him." He said he just needed time right now, to get his bearings in order, it had been just shit storm since the bridge.

After a few minutes, kakashi was alerted to Sakura's scream, and the monstrous howl.

Racing to her position, fearing the beast may have harmed his student, he was shocked to see that instead of what his mind had told him, his eyes had shown him differently.

It wasn't Sakura who was being threatened, it was the Uchiha he was being being pinned to a tree with a single clawed hand of the animal.

It would seem that the Uchiha had tried to kill the pinkette if the kunai in the animal paw said anything. But before he could, the beast pinned him to the tree, break a few ribs, and the unarmed arm long the fore arm. Even the tree now showed the damaging force behind its raw strength.

Before kakashi could do anything the beast pulled the Uchiha back a bit before slamming him into the tree knocking the ravenette brat out cold.

Turning its attention to the pinkette, the beast's behavior changed from fearsome and feral to docile and tame, but still showed it was wild. Creeping close to the young girl, the beast was clear for all to see.

Kakashi didnt know how to describe it. It looked to be a large cat like creature, as big as if not bigger that one of the tigers from T.G. 44 (forest of death), though while covered in fur, there were places that showed the fur and the exposed skin area was pealed or had being toren away. But instead of muscle and tendons one would normally find, they saw bone, bone plate armor beneath the skin.

Kakashi knew why Sakura had been in shock. The face looked like a blend of human and animal, he even noticed that the tail of the creature has a bone hook, long it's back bone spikes along it's spine, and vents..? Four vents long the each side of its back, all eight were angled in such away with the opening closest to the spine were going up, and the further from the spine went down since it mostly near the upper half of the back, where the lower Trapezius and upper Latissimus muscles would be on a human.

"Sha ko ragh." the beast said looking at the girl. Getting close as it had before before losing it's head and dropped something and pushing it forward with it's nose. Until it made contact with her foot.

It took a few large (small for it) steps back, looking at the pinkette and down again the beast turn and showed what the those vents were for as chakra came jetting out, causing the beast to disappeared at speeds well beyond what any shinobi could do, if they were not the fourth hokage.

Looking down at her few both Sakura and Kakashi were shaken as a familiar headband laid there.

It was Naruto's headband, why did the creature do this? Did it somehow know who they were mourning for?

Kakashi picked up the headband, knowing he would have to turn it over to the hokage with a heavy heart... than he caught a scent. It was... Sakura's scent mixed with Naruto's.

"Sakura can i ask why your scent is on Naruto's headband?" He asked shocked that it was stronger smell over Naruto's.

Seeing the blush on the girl's face made him raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"..." she said mumbling her words.

"What? can you speak up?" He asked he didnt hear her.

"I washed his cloths just before he died!" She said only to drop to her knees crying, the creature must have thought it was her's if the smell of Sakura's washing soap was anything to go by, and if the creature believe it was her's, than it brought it back to her think she lost her headband.

"Come on we have to get going. We do not know if that thing is coming back." Kakashi said picking up the unconscious teen and threw him over his shoulder. "no breaks Sakura, i dont even known if i could kill this thing if it decides to attack."

Playing it safe, Kakashi and Sakura were now jumping through the trees. Not knowing if the thing was following them or not.

-Konoha-

Kakashi and Sakura were stand before the Hokage, who was openly crying as he held onto the forehead protector. They both had just finished their report, on several occasions in the last several minutes he had asked them if this was just another prank from the blond.

But this sad moment was ruined by an egotistical child.

"Once a dope, always a dope. He would died anyway." The uchiha said only to be choked and slammed against the wall by the Hokage himself.

The speed of which the old man of his age could do shocked everyone.

"Sasuke Uchiha! As of this moment forth all entitlements the Uchiha have, be they accounts, land, investments throughout the village will be here by stripped from you. The Uchiha compound will be auctioned off to other Clans, all jutsu the Uchiha have in their possession will be categorized and filed away for future use for higher ranks shinobi of Jonin, special Jonin rank, or higher. from now on Sasuke Uchiha will be branded a traitor to the leaf and people, you will have your chakra and Sharingan sealed away tomorrow morning, and by the end of the month you will be Executed for the death of the Hokage's son." Hurizen said glaring at the foolish child, before turning his attention to an ANBU. "Wolf, i want you to inform a few ANBU guards to immediately gather the council both shinobi and Civilian... no. I retract that order. Tell them to inform all of Konoha, all civilian and shinobi must be present and accounted for. Should anyone refuse arrest them."

Looking back to thw boy in his grasp, he decided best would have him knocked out.

The punch he gave caused the last Uchiha's head to bounce off the stone wall.

"Kakashi, i think it is time Konohagakure to know they had disgraced one of their heroes." He said as he turned to Sakura letting the grandfather persona show. "Sakura-chan, what you will learn to day will change how you once viewed Naruto Uzumaki."

It had been roughly half an hour, since he gave the order. And he was greatful that Konoha's citizens had shown up.

"My children! It is with a heavy heart i must tell you all that a grave and terrible sin has been committed by one of own own shinobi. Which in turned had resulted in thought death of a legacy." As he said this many didnt know what it ment, while other were jumping to conclusions. "As of a week ago, while on a mission Sasuke Uchiha had chosed to use on of his teammates in order to save himself. Thus killing one of them... this legacy i spoke of was hidden from everyone, including the now deceased. the person was a child of Minato Namikaze... the Fourth Hokage. He was hidden from those that would seek to harm him, he wasn't even told he was his the man's son. But right now. I will say this. each and every single one of you have sickened me. You treated this boy like trash!"

"You beaten an innocent child!"

"You abused his kind heart!"

"You sold him rotten food at ten times the normal price!"

"You sold him rags for cloths!"

"I am a shamed to even call you citizens of Konoha!" Hurizen said glaring at everyone, many started to piece things together.

'where this was leading?' Was the collective thought from masses.

"Today i announced the death of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's son. NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE! and you have your fucken Uchiha to thank for that while he still lives." He said revieling the truth of Naruto's parentage. He didnt care anymore the one person that could illuminate the village was now dead. A child he saw as his own grandchild killed because of coward that was to afriad to die.

To say the citizens of Konoha were shocked was an understatement. Some tried to denial this, but somewhere deep in the back of their minds they knew it was true. The likenesses was uncanny.

Many of the clan heads were guilt ridden, especially those thst were close to the boy's parents.

Tsume Inuzuka, who had been on the boy's mother's genin team back in her youth, felt terrible. She was one of the few that actually promoted beating the boy and even instigated a few herself to get revenge on the boy for taking away her friends life caused her to vomit on the spot... she had caused the beatings of her childhood friends own child. she didnt deserve to be called a mother for her actions.

Haishi Hyuuga, friend to Minato Namikaze since back in the academy days, tightened his fist to the point his palms were bleeding, he was enraged. He should have done more for the boy, he knew who the boy's father was after just looking at the boy once. He done his best to protect the his in his own way, leaving birthday gifts, and winter solstice treats, even protecting the lad a few times from beatings. He wanted to adopt the boy, but the council would deny him at every turn, using every loophole they could.

The others weren't doing any better.

Chorizo had went into shock... he had called the head of the young lad just moments after the boy was born. He... wanted to kill the child of one of the few men who respected him and his family for being shinobi.

Inoichi felt horrified, but not for anything he didnt... but at a 'what if' scenario. What if it was his daughter who had been chosen to house the demon. He couldnt even imagine what his former drinking buddy had went through doing that to his own child.

Shikaku while lazy, did everything he could for the boy, sneaking fresh food, deer hide blankets and cloths for the boy when he was younger. Sure his wife had threatened him, but he had pieced together how the boy's parents might have been just hours after the kyuubi affair.

To say the village felt horrible was grossly underestimated.

-...-

It was roughly three weeks since than, and the village returned to normal, it would seem that some on the council were still supportive of the uchiha so he was free from his sentence. But the people of konoha had quickly turned on the young heir. He no long gotten discounts, he was sold rotten food ten times the normal price, while he did try the council to get what had once been his clan's property. He was met with glares. He found himself being hated for killing their hero's son. The Uchiha name had become something of a joke, even an insult.

"Dont be a Uchiha, and stab me in the back."

"Remember act like a uchiha or the fourth's spirit come and you will take away."

These were some some of the ones that parents had told their children.

Sasuke lost a lot of support now, he was met with distain and hatred.

Now as he stood in the training ground punching a wooden post in his anger, a mocking voice earned his attention.

"Not high and mighty now, eh teme?" Said arrogant voice from behind him, turning to see that a group of chunin and jonin appeared caused him to take a step back. "Look guys, the baby face faggot thinks he can take on thirteen chunin and sixteen jonin."

Angered by the man, Sasuke was about to retort with an insult but couldnt as a knee found itself imbedded into his gut, pushing all the air out of him.

"My father once praised the uchiha name right next to lord fourth's, but hearing that you killed the man's only son. Well lets just say the uchiha name will be as worthy as a piece of shit." The one chunin said with a smirk.

"Dont you Mena a piece of shit is worth more?" Asked a jonin who as playing with a kunai.

"Does it matter? At lest with Uzumaki he had a laugh! We may have not liked him but at lest he make it fun around here. I kinda miss the whole itching powder in pants prank." Said on chunin as he earned soemthing laughter from the others.

"Paint bombs in the toilets."

"Tar and confeedy."

"Flashbang and clothing swaps." "Dude, that flashbang one was a good one, every guy was swapped into a dress."

"but compared to this shit fucker, he made our jobs enjoyable. What did this kid do? Just grunts like he had anal beads shoved up his ass." Another said as he kicked the ravenette in the gut.

"Making us look like fools trying to please him!" Said all the as she stomped on his leg.

"Always taking and never giving back!" Another said as he kicked the boy in the face.

They would have continued if not for an unnatural growl from behind them, they didnt recognized it, but unfortunately the victim of their little beat down had.

Turning around the where terrified of the monstrosity that came walking out of the forest tree line.

Standing at just over seven and half feet, the creature was easily terrifying to look at. One step was equal to three for a normal man.

Jumping away from the boy on the ground, they had placed the uchiha between themselves and the beast.

To say it was a surprise for the former heir, was an extreme understatement.

The smell of piss and shit filed the air, the creature took a few sniffs and found that the source came from infront of it. Rearing it's head back from the awful smell, the creature dropped to all fours and lifted one of it's hind legs pissing all over the boy's face. Before turning around and kicking dirt and lose sand over the smell.

It would have been funny for the shinobi and Kunoichi that were standing a few yards away, if not for how threatening the feature was.

Choosing to go back into the forest like a lazy beast, a deep ground could be heard as the beast let them know it's disappointment in them. Even as it gave a grunting chuckle as it left.

"Let's report this to Hokage-sama, he would need to know this."

What happened after they report was shocking, the village was placed under immediate Marshal Law, civilians were give curfew, the Shinobi force; were placed into patrol duty.

Clan compounds were under thier own lockdown systems.

The village Gates were closed save fore the individual doors used for easy access, along with motion tracking spotlights.

the ones in charge of both the gate and easily warring alarms where the legendary Immortal Chunin: Izumo and Kotetsu.

"This fucken blows!" Izumo said as he banged his head on the desk, he was use to the job, buy under marshal law, it was different he could take naps, he was force to keep a look out if something were to happen, in this case if something bigger than a child appeared at the front gates.

"Hey, it wss either this or patrol duty, at lest we could relax relax little bit." His friend said with a hopeful grin.

"With our luck?" Izumo asked as he sighed.

They would have kept bantering if the spotlights didnt turn on and caused the alarm to blare in response to somewhat hing out infront.

As the two chunin, and check to see what could set it off, ANBU and jonin assembled around the gate, all were battle ready, they nodded to the two chunin to open the gate.

As they did so, they readiness for battle fled, as the sound of something drawing came closer, as the sound got closer they became horrified at what they saw, instead of a monstrous behemoth, they found a familiar sight of an orange and blue jumpsuit which wss missing the sleeves and leggings. Which had been torn asunder claw marking covered to the one infront of them, the drawing they heard was because of the injured leg which was twisted in the wrong direction. He was barely hold in himself up.

It wasn't until a shocked and terrified shout from behind the group Al had awoken them from their terror.

"NARUTO!" this came from the Hokage himself as he pushed his way t hrought the crowd of shinobi to the boy who collapsed at the front gates. "Get a medic!"

Now everyone began to scurry like panicking animals as they got out of the way for a few, while others raced to the hospital to get a medic.

Many would be rejoicing as the son of thier hero had returned from the grave.

Though sadly many began to wonder... how did he survive, was it because of the kyuubi? or did the boy's power of will forced himself to come back?

If it had been the latter's case, it would explain the lad condition and why it would have taken him so long to come back from the land of waves.

"It's coming, jiji... The monster is coming... the monster with the green eyes is coming." Naruto said as is voice became horse, his warning did not fall onto deaf ears as everyone was now looking out into the dark of the night for where the beast might come from.

As the medics arrived, they strapped him to a gurny and as quickly as they could took him to the hospital to get him fixed up.

"Close the gates!" Hurizen yelled, getting the chunin to close the front gate. Turning his attention to his ANBU, he gave them their orders. "I want two teams to watch each the gates, send a volunteer from each group to report every two hours. From now until dawn, i want nothing entering or leaving these gates without my knowing. Am i clear?"

"""HAI, HOKAGE-SAMA!"""

Many will not know how the boy lived, some fear how he did. But one thing was for certain. Hurizen will find once naruto regains consciousness.

-to be continued-

Next Chapter Two:

Nightmares of a Hero?

Or

Memories of a Monster?


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright thank you for the reviews. But before we begin, i would like to inform all of you.**

 **1\. I am using a cellphone to write all my stories.**

 **2\. I have dyslexia, so my spelling and some of my grammar will be poor quality.**

 **3\. Follow and favorite if you want, but reviews are things i enjoy reading even if they are flamers.**

 **Now for a little chat on how i was inspired to write this new fic.**

 **Well first and foremost is an amv i watched just recently 'Sacred Seven amv From Monster to Hero'. To say i was impressed was and still is an understatement.**

 **Secondly the core of this entire story comes from an old show i watched when i was a kid... 15 or so years ago. Known as Transformers: Beast Wars. With the Trans-metal II Cheetor story arc. If you do not know about this event in Beast Wars or even the saga around it. I suggest looking it up. this is what gave me th idea.**

 **As for the appearance,**

 **Jocarra's Endless Realms Bestiary - Manticore (same look, just without the lion's mane, and Dragon wings. With long bone blades on the elbows and knees.) Found on Deviantart.**

 **The creature is intelligent, and it had shown it already. When it growled out Sha-Ko-Ragh = Sa-Ku-Ra, the creature is capable of human speach, it will further discussed upon in this chapter** _ **.**_

Chapter two:

Nightmares of a Hero

Or

Memories of a Monster?

 _ **"I'm just fooling myself, she wouldnt see me as anything... but a monster."**_

 _ **\- The Beast, From Beauty and the Beast.**_

 **-x-**

it has been eight days since naruto was emitted to the hospital, he had yet to regain consciousness, the nursing staff and doctors where running around like headless chickens. All were doing blood tests, body scans, brain scans, anything they could thing of to find the reason for the blond's comatose like state. Normally he would be up in a Day or so like nothing happened.

Lately reports of demonic wildcat noises happening around the village was now a growing concern. A few allege sightings turned out to be false, while some had evidence like bizarre foot prints or in a few cases the training grounds had been torn up with trees and boulders crush or sliced to bits.

Some began to believe that the Namikaze heir had brought it and sought revenge for thier ill treatment of the boy. While others believed it had followed the boy back from his last mission. But there was one thing for sure everyone agreed on, it had yet to attack anyone. Like it was searching for something.

Now amoung many of Konoha's citizens, there was one person plotting scheming to acquire the boy and this creature for his own use. This person was none other than Danzo Shimura the former candidate for the position of the third Hokage if it were not for Hurizen Sarutobi taking that mantle. Even the former young up start Minato Namikaze, he hated the man that was certain, but his respect for that young man as his was the true definition of what a shinobi should be was formidable, though his reign was short lived.

"Tori, Shiko. Have there been any leads on where this creature might be?" Danzo asked looking over a few paper reports he had... -required- from the Hokage's personal files.

"Negative, Danzo-sama. All sightings were either false or intoxicated hallucinations. Any hard proof we found after the incident with the Uchiha, was that several would be rapists have been scared off by either screeching howl it makes or fled after seeing it upon one of the rooftops." A man said where a ANBU cloak, while he wore the outfit he didn't have the standard mask with a depiction of an animal, instead it was pure white.

"And the Uzumaki boy?" Danzo asked looking up from the paper, while did not particularly cared for the boy, he had earned Danzo's respect... as little it might be, protecting the great tree daily from the force that would have destroyed them.

"Still unconscious and unresponsive, his healing ability has slowed to a crawl, his flesh injuries though heal, but the trauma done by the poison and other factors i guess happened after the Wave fiasco done some mental damage, some of the doctors think the boy had retreated in to his mindscape to fix any issues he may be suffering from." This time it was the other cloak person a female operative, she spoke in monotone betraying no emotions but here was a sense of individuality compared to other root shinobi.

Danzo closed his eyes letting the new/old information sink in, he was forming several plans as of now, but what many did not know was Danzo had a shared path with this creature.

reaching up to rub his replaced arm, the phantom pains of it being ripped from the socket and his left eye being clawed out, the terror and fear he felt when he led his root against the lands of Uzushio and the village of the Uzumaki; Uzushiogakure. He knew that this creature was tied to them but didnt know how... perhaps a summoning animal or guardian of some kind.

He was sure. But he had seen the raw devastating power and skill the creature had as it tore through his men like a sword through paper.

"Tori, Shiko. keep me posted on any new information or sighting pertaining to the two fore mention targets... something tells me we are going to be seeing more issues araise from this." Danzo said in a cool cryptic manner, but could only think to himself. 'inhale been over forty years since i last saw this beast. Why return after so long... perhaps the young lad brush with death had awoken the creature and summoned it to him like how the Sharingan is activated in moments of stress or maybe in a fight or flight scenario perhaps.'

-x-

While Danzo dealt with memories of his past, his former rival was dealing with issues of his own.

The seasoned Hokage was stressed to his wits end, in the last few days reports of a creature matching Kakashi's description have been sighted around the village. So far nothing truly concrete.

"This is the twenty-fifth report in the last four days, but each is in a different location. While Kakashi had report the animal's speed. It is impossible for it to be at one area to another in just a few seconds if the timing on the report are correct." The old man said looking at the clusters of pins on the map of konoha four different collors stand for each night. And they have been spaced incredibly far apart. Even if the animal could use a short range teleportation jutsu it would not add up... unless. "...It can fly."

'the vents, dont just help it accelerated its land speed but maybe capable of short distant flight.' The Professor thought as looked between each point on the map. The seem to be a pattern of some Kind he had missed.

Thought his train of thought was halted when a bundle bundle energy came rushing into his office.

"Hey grandpa! His Boss still not better? I tried asking the doctors and nurses but none of them even bothered to answer." Asked a helmet wearing child with a long scarf with goggles on his head. much like a certain blond had worn what seemed like a life time ago.

"No, Konohamaru-kun. But it would seem that Naruto-kun had suffered exhaustion from the poison he had been assaulted with. Even i do not know the full extent of his injuries." The aged man said thankful for a change of pace, but what shocked when his grandchild saw something he had not.

"Hey grandpa, why is the Hospital in the middle of all these pins?" The young boy asked pointing to were the only space on the map where none of the twine used to link the sightings had not intercepted with each other, in fact it was circled around the hospital by Half a block.

"Konohamaru-kun, you bring up a valid point..." the old man said impressed with the boys unique mind set. 'Sometimes one just has to take a step back and think like a child to understand a larger picture.'

Now he could see that the twine was always just missing the hospital, it was as if the animal was avoiding the place... or was traveling to and from that position.

'I pray it was avoiding the place, for Naruto's sake.' The kage thought as he left the office while leading his young grandson to his tutor.

It took the old man a few minutes to make it from the tower to the Hospital, it was relatively calm since it was mid-afternoon so no one will be as busy.

Making his way to the young lad's recovery room, Hurizen heard a noise, which wasn't normal to hear in a hospital. The sound of things breaking, and being thrown caused the older gentleman to become battle ready should things go south.

Barging into the room he was shocked to see what was before him.

So much blood. The white walls, curtains, bed sheets, everything in the room was somehow covered in blood.

But the one thing missing in the room was the blond haired, orange loving genin as the window had been broken, and standing at the opening was the creature. Glowing green eyes glaring at the older man, a deep growl escaping the creature's throat.

It's front claws were stain in blood, and hanging from it's maw was something that made the socket one of frighten and guilt fall to the bottom of the old man's stomach. A torn and blood stained orange and blue jacket.

"What have you done to Naruto, you monster?!" The man yelled discarding his Hokage robes, revealing his ninja gear beneath.

A dark hiss from the creature was his reply before it kept from the broken wall and jumping across the rooftops. Hurizen gave chase as the creature fled, leading him to a place that was to familiar to him.

The Forest of Death, where else would an animal go but to a place where it would be safe... safer to most anyway.

"Deer, Bear, Wolf, and Owl. this is the Hokage; clearance code: M-zero-N-K-three-Y. Report to Training Ground 44, the creature has been spotted, and has most like harmed Naruto Uzumaki!" Hurizen ordered as he chased the beast further into the forest.

It had been a while since he called for reinforcements, he would guess the creature was toying with him. As it left claw markings on trees, even a few pacing foot prints like it had been waiting for him.

"Hokage-sama, sorry for our lateness." Owl said looking around area, he knew something was off, it was like the forest was watching them. A few clicking sounds and growls was all the ANBU agents were able to hear, a few times Owl and Wolf were able to pick up indication of something was around them. While Wolf was able to pick up a foul scent, was just barely able to see the thing in the tree with his Bakyugan. "We believe we were being followed or lead here by this creature."

"Impossible, i have been chasing the animal since the hospital." Hurizen said, he would have said more if not for a throaty and almost animalistic laugh come from around them.

"Come and find me. (Not going to use the growling/speech like before, its murder on the auto-prediction on my phone.)" Came a demonic animal voice from the trees.

"OWL!" The kage yelled out, as the owl mask ANBU had activated his bloodline.

The man began to shake, he couldnt believe waht he was seeing with his all seeing eye.

"Hokage-sama! There just more than One!" the mask hyuuga yelled as he saw twenty... no forty of these wild beasts hiding around them from the ground up into the trees.

"They all share the same scent, so illusions?" Wolf asked she knew animals, mostly summon animalso and Nin-ken could use jutsus... but wild animals not so much.

"No they're all solid. I can see the chakra coils." Hamish said to his neighboring Kunoichi.

'Fuck.' Was the collective though between the ANBU and the Hokage.

But seeing one of the creatures stepping out from the shadows made them uneasy, it did not come out on all fours... no it came out walking on it's hind legs.

Wolf (tsume Inuzuka) felt her legs begin to buckle as the beast stood a foot and a half taller than herself. The creature looked to be covered in bone armour that was protruding from the creatures skin, it looked to be a blend of several feline animals and either an insect or reptile species. The upper body looked to be a humanized tiger chest and arms with how muscular the frame was, the lower abdomen and legs looked to be a cat that had evolved for speed, with a cheetah or a panther. But the head looked to be a cougar. The tail was definitely a scorpion's tail as it had a bone stinger.

Though what truly terrified her and crushed her soul in guilt was the were they were. This was the spot of her most horrible of sins she had committed against the offspring of her old friend.

"Thats cheating! Play 'Hide and Seek tag' by the rules!" Now this threw everyone for a loop, here a monstrous creature was now pouting like a child. "Dog lady knows the rules! She play the same game with Big Brother!"

'Big brother?' Hurizen though, he knew no one looked anything this creature.

"She always play this game with us, we run and hide in the forest. And she comes and finds us then since we will always lose she would tickle us and tell us to try harder next time." The creature said crossing it's terrifyingly sharp clawed arms in huff. "Mama was right about dog lady, she is always fun to play with, better than the villagers anyway. They always mean calling me names, big brother always protected me though."

Now everyone is confused, this thing made no sense as it talked.

"What is your name." Hurizen asked oddly curious about the animal.

"But grandpa, you always told us its respectful to give your names first!" Came the chimney from the child like monster. "And i am not saying my name until you are no longer strangers... mama told me never to talk to strangers, because they might hurt me and big brother."

"Hurizen Sarutobi." The hokage said with a strain smile, not know why it felt weird.

"Oh, i already know you Jiji-chan." The creature said smiling like satisfied cat, but turn to glare at the masked shinobi and Kunoichi behind him. "I dont know them! I dont trust men in masks. Men in masks always tried to hurt big brother and me."

The last part was shown with hostility as it hissed at them, even the green eyes glowed a bit more than normal.

"ANBU, you can remove your masks." Hurizen ordered, knowing it would be better to appease the beast, rather than piss it off.

The moment wolf remover her mask, she was met with those strangely deep green eyes. It scared her abit at how fast and quietly something so ngirl could move without much noise.

"DOGGY-CHAN!" the creature said hugging the shock and terrified woman. "It has been Solomon long since i last saw you! Naruto hybrid dont you play wish h me and big brother no more?"

Now this cause the others to wonder if Tsume knew this creature.

"We met?" A scared tsume asked in confusion, she would remember seeing something this creature before, but she never did.

"Yep yep! Though last time we met was on Mine and big brother's birthday! You stopped when big brother went to this academy." The creature said in a broken hearted tone, even as to let go of tsume and chose to sit on hits hunches looking like a sad kitten... a very large kitten.

"um im sorry?" The female clan head said not sure on what she would say.

Looking around looked to see someone it also knew.

"Uncle Lazy!" the creature said jumping from where it was sitting to infront of the man with the deer mask.

Now this cause everyone else to wonder how this creature knew two of the clan head members.

"I wanna say thank you for the deer skin blankets you gave me and big brother!, oooh and the deer roasts and sausages... but i like to say the deer sausages need a bit more spice they were kind of nasty last time." The creature said standing up and bowing politely.

This was off, a creature that was almost two feet taller than everyone else, which was capable of killing hundreds of men with ease was acting like a child... a well mannered child.

"Why are you being so... well mannered?" Shikaku asked, using words one would use with children.

"Mama always told me to be good with manners... but big brother rarely uses them." It said in embarrassment rubbing the back his neck like children offen do when embarrassed.

When owl took off his mask, the beast didnt move right away, it just narrowed it's eyes.

"Cheater!" It said in an accusing tone, while glaring at the man, how looked offended at being called a cheater.

"Why i never!" Haishi said insulted of being accused of cheating. "I never once cheated."

"Liar! You cheated with your eyes! Who can we play hide and seek tag if you use your eyes all the time?" The creature said while using a child's logic of explaining things. "It was always hard to play hide and seek tag with you people. You always cheat when me and big brother start winning."

The last man with the bear mask, was confused by all this. It was when the creature came up to him and sniffed him before making a gagging noise.

"You smelly, you stink like smoke, and smoking is bad for you. Makes your lungs black." It said as it reared its head away from the younger of the men.

Hurizen couldnt help but laugh at his son's expense, this childlike creature was telling him he smelled bad as smoke.

"At least its better than reading porno like Jiji-chan." Hurizen choked on his spit with that one while Asthma could help but chuckle at that.

"Name is Asuma Sarutobi, kid. What's ours?" Asuma asked talking to how he did with Konohamaru when he was growing up.

"ONIJU (鬼獣 demon beast) UZUMAKI!" The creature said with a bright smile on his face showing bright and shining sharp teeth.

"Oniju-kun, can you tell us were your brother is?" Hurizen asked not really sure this thing is Naruto's brother.

"He is hiding, sssh!" Oniju said looking around as if seeing his brother was around.

"Ok, can you tell us were you have been when naruto was around, Oniju-kun?" The old kage asked trying to figure this out.

"Im always shy, so i hid behind Big Brother. Everyone seems to think I'm in-in.. invincible?" Oniju asked unsure of the word. "you know the word that means you can't see me?"

"Invisible?" tsume asked some what weirded out by this whole thing.

"YES! that's the word, Thank you Doggy-chan!" The creature said hugging the woman onced again, which was kind of disturbing for mostly everyone here.

"Its Tsume, not Doggy-chan." Tsumensaid in a growl which only to serve to receive one from Oniju, though this sounded more like a deeper sounding pur from the mixed beast.

"Nope, you're Doggy-chan, Doggy-chan." Oniju said causing the others around them to laugh at seeing her face go red, either its from Embarrassment or anger was anyone's guess.

"Oniju-kun, back to topic please." Hurizen pleaded though had an smile at seeing the creature... no at seeing Oniju's innocence.

Oniju who refused to put Tsume down from the bone crushing hug, looked towards the elder kage.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Umm were was i?" Oniju asked confused.

"Invisible." Tsume said through being crushed.

"Oh yea. But yeah everyone thought or refuses look at me. So i just hid behind big brother. I felt safer." Oniju said sadly making someone to put things together.

"Oniju-kun, why did you appear at during team 7's mission to Wave?" Shikaku asked curious as to how something like this could happen.

"Because the Uchiha-theme tried to kill Big Brother." Oniju said but his Face turned to one of shock as if remembering something. "Oh i remember something! Mama said something about giving Doggy-chan a someone hint to her kisser?"

This made the males facefault at hearing something like this, what followed was Oniju kissing Tsume on the lips, while not a romantic kiss, it caused Tsume to stiffen in the youngster's grasp.

When it was over oniju gave a toothy grin much like a certain blond. Setting her down, Oniju leaned down to whisper something into the woman's ear, which got the Inuzuka matriarch's face to go from blushed to full blown tomato red.

"Oniju-kun, when do you think Naruto will return?" Hurizen asked, knowing that naruto and oniju were one and the same, but changed drastically when naruto was either unconscious or in extreme danger.

"Um... i dont know, big brother normal like being out during the day so may be tomorrow i think... but I like spending time with Doggy-chan, can i spend more time with her jiji, please?" now it showed that oniju was truly had a child like mind set.

"Only if it's ok with her." Hurizen said but gave tsume a warning look, he knew what she had done to naruto due to her confessions after learning of the boy's...boys' parents.

"It's ok Hokage-sama." Tsume said honestly, she truly wanted to make it up to the child... and Oniju seemed to miss her the most, some how.

"AWESOME!" Oniju cheered as he jumped up and down in true childlike fashion. "lets play, Doggy-chan! Your It!"

Tapping the woman in the forehead and taking off sparked the canine in her as she chased after him.

Hurizen and the other let out a chuckle at seeing the young monster race off into the forest with tsume right behind him.

"I guess, we should be getting back, but this is to remain secret no one should know not even the younger or older generation. Something hing tells me i need to read some of my sensei's documents... maybe there was something written down." Hurizen stated to th others but muttered the last parts to himself.

As the five men returned to the village, they would later learn what will happen between the beast and wolf.

-x-

hours had pass, and Tsume was enjoy the chase, she and Oniju had tag each other several times now, and she could feel her blood pumping. The thrill of every single second as she knew she could be caught.

Being chased was exciting, hearing Oniju's demonic howling growl innthis distance as he kept getting closer was invigorating.

But there was something else she was feeling. It was something she should never feel with someone so much younger than herself. Hell Oniju/Naruto was the same age as her youngest child. But trying to deny it, only made it come back with avengeance.

"Found you Doggy-chan!" Came a deep and husky voice from behind her, she tried to make a break for it, but he pounced her and pinned her to the forest floor laughing as he did so.

Tsume chuckled but her normally humorous one, this one was unintentionally seductive, it caused Oniju pause in his own enjoy ment as he looked to tsume beneath him, something about how she was looking up at him, the smell his was picking up in the air around him, and how she was wiggling in his grasp was all igniting a deep and darker flame inside him.

"Does my doogy-chan like being held like this?" The way he asked it was not how a child would but how one would ask and tease a lover with knowing the answer.

Leaning down Oniju was getting dangerously close for Tsume confort, if he went any further now... she just might not be able to return for it.

The smell of her heat was making Oniju react like any normal male animal. She wanted to mate, and Oniju was proving to be a very suitable alpha male. Mentally cursing herself, Tsume body was teasing the large male on top of her, she could feel the girth of the young man. and to say he was big would be underestimating his size.

"Doggy-chan..." oh she hated that nickname.

"Call me Tsume-chan, Oniju-kun." Tsume said as she grinded Lagerfeld long Oniju's growing member, she knew her body was doing this against her will, but being from a family that was close to their animalistic side tend to over rule rational thought. "After all big boy, it would be a name you be saying quite often."

She knew that she had crossed the line, as she kissed Oniju on the lips, his sharpen teeth cutting her lips lightly as he soon returned the kiss. the clawed hands slowly trailed along her sides, sending foreign pleasure across her body.

"Mine." He said breaking the kiss, only to kiss her again. "Mine."

"Mine." This time kissing and licking her neck.

Tsume knew what was going to happen, the human part of her wanted to stop. But the animal wanted this to continue.

"you belong to me. Tsume-chan. My little bitch." Oniju's tone changed from his innocent way of speaking to deep and confident way. Like he was an entirely different person.

"Oniju-kun?" Tsume asked looking up at him, his once innocent green eyes had changed to an icy cold sinister blue. Tsume felt ice cold water flood her body as those eyes looked down on her with cruel satisfaction.

"Guess again, my dear sweet Bitch." The one above her said, now grinding the full length of his manhood long her core. The deep growl from his throat wasn't the playful kind he had but the kind she had heard when a male animal forced itself onto an unwilling female.

"Naruto?" She asked in shock, she didnt know if this was real, but as the morphed blond continued his sexual assault upon her, she didnt know what to do, the animal part of her was willing to give herself this prime alpha before her, while her human aspect wanted to get away.

"What's the matter? You were so willing a moment ago?" He said as his clawed hand reached into her pants, the sharpen claws were sending chills of arousal and fear through her body. leaning down lower, the blond once again continued what he had been down kissing her neck and along her collar bone. "Was it the idea of a simple and naive child that got you horny?"

Hearing this she wanted to deny that, but a dsrk growl from him as he hooked a claws finger at the shirt opening and tore her shirt down the middle exposing that she chosed to go without a bra that day.

"My how daring of you." he said palming her luscious breast in huddled hand, while taking taking her other breast by the nipple into his mouth, the roughness of his tongue and how it was playing with her nipple was sending her untold amounts of pleasure throughout her body. "The idea of submitting yourself to me is loathsome isn't it? But the the very idea turns you on just the same."

Than she felt it, only of his clawed fingers that had been rubbing her lower lips and plunged themself inside her.

Her hollow gasp was something naruto took a great deal of satisfaction from, how she came with a silent scream, she had her legs had unintentionally wrapped and locked themselves around his waist.

"Thats it, give yourself to me, i promised i will make you a very happy bitch." He said as he kept on with his perverted assault, pinching her left nipple in one hand, while he sucked and teethed on the other causing the burnette woman to moan at his sexual attacks.

"m..." came a muffled moan.

"speak up, if you want something." Naruto said biting down on her breast, which caused her to scream out her need.

"More, For the love of god more. just fuck me already!" She moaned loudly, much to the blonds twisted satisfaction.

"There is no god here, my sweet little bitch. Just a monster you help create." Naruto saod as he tore Tsume's pants and pantys off, exposing naruto to her tight pink slit. "Remember you belong to me now, i am the only cock that will have you. If you so much as take another man into bed with you... i will kill everyone you love, and break you into a mindless bitch who knows nothing but to serve me as her alpha."

tsume was terrified at what was before her, but her terror turned to a sick guilty pleasure as naruto sheathed himself inside her in a single go, his length and girth was painfully satisfying. She never felt this full in her life... part of her wondered if being just a cockslever for the man on top of her wasn't as bad as it sounded.

"Prepare yourself Tsume-chan." His use of that suffix held no good intent to it. "Because tonight you will be my cum slut for the rest of yiu life!"

her world turn to a painful one as he thruster wildly into her, this was mating of a animal like nature, no care, no emotional attachment, just pure primal sex.

-x-

Tsume awoke the next day, she was ashamed of what happened last night, it wasn't because of the sex, no it was the most amazing sex she ever had, but she was ashamed she had enjoyed it from the one sleeping on top of her. She noticed the hair was golden blond hair, not the dirty and shaggy blond fur from last night's coupling. Also the feeling of fullness was present, it would seem that the blond shinobi had yet to remove himself from her, even now he was still erect and it still was twitching in side her pussy.

"Mmm, Tsume-ama(bitch). You still feel tight." The sleepy mumbling from the blond on top of her said as it was followed by gentle or lazy thrust from the blond's hips. "Mmm."

Tsume didnt know if she should be angry or impressed, angry about that she had been raped last night (Maxium Tsundere Mode!) or impressed he still had a hard on all through last night and came like a foutain, much to her animal side's pleasure.

Her dark musings of the past were interrupted when naruto flicked her forehead.

"You're thinking to loud, Tsume-ama." The blond on top said inna cheeky manner working himself up on the his hands and knees, 'unintentionally' thrust himself as he worked himself into a sitting position, though he and tsume were still very much connected, this caused tsume to blush furiously. As memories of the last night's events came rushing to thw forefront of her mind. But Tuesday were so replaced as she felt undeniable pleasure flowing from her center. "Pay attention, Tsume-ama. Im talking to you."

Tsume only gave a gasping moan as she looked up to the untameable beast on top of her, his cruel smirk, sinister glowing green eyes, his soul break cock crushing her womb with each thrust.

"Get up, you worthless bitch." He said withdrawing himself from her needful womb.

Seeing him stand up and looking down upon her was horribly satisfying. The way he looked down on her, like she was nothing to him. Her Primal side of things was enjoy this far more than it should. while her rational part the human aspect wanted to kill him.

"i said get up!" He said smacking her across the face, the dark enjoyment in his eyes sent shivers of pleasure coursing through her being. "Get dressed."

Getting up tsume tried to cover her modesty, her feelings of shame of having the boy... no man, that had raped her staring at her, made her rational aspect feel dirty and used. While the primal side was feeling cheeky and wanted to tease the Alpha that claims her.

"In case you forgot, my cloths are torn to shit!" Tsume said only for her primal side to realise she talked back against an alpha, but she didnt need that side to tell her she over stepped her place. It was the way he sent his glare, a glare the was cast from the corner of his eye, the way the cold blue eyes, shifted into the evil and unholy green color.

"Remember your place, tsume." The stern tone he used made her want to obey him, but seeing him kick a boulder away from a tree spooked her a little. "There is some cloths i managed to take from the market over the last four days. But... i dont know if they will fit. I was planing on some less ... Developed women to come with the stupid monkey."

When he said the last bit he looked her over, tsume felt her whole body turning red at the praise for her body. She only turned her head away so he couldnt see the small smile on her face.

But was soon force to look at him as he cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. It was scary he stood just an inch shorter than her growing from the short midget he once was into this mouth watering stud infront of her.

"You should be ashamed of your body." Naruto said moving his other hand to her breast squeezing the bountiful orb of flesh in his hand, causing her to moan. But his wasn't finished as it went further south, she knew where he was going. She could see the sick amusement in his eye as his eyes never left her's. Once he reach the desired spot she couldnt help but moan like a wanton whore being fucked but hundreds of men. As his fingers traced circles around her slit and gently stroking her. Only to be violently entered. "After all this body belongs to me, and should you ever try to sleep with another man... i will man the Uchiha Massacre look like a child's Saturday cartoon, leaving you as a sole survivor, to be used as my personal breeding whore. Understood?"

"Y-yes!" She yelled out as she held onto the blond, as he gave her a dark smirk. "I will be yours just... Just dont hurt my family!"

naruto could only watch in dark amusement as he broke the woman before him, when tsume finally go dressed. She realized just how small the cloths were.

One she was glad she didnt wear a bra, as the shirt was tight enough to be considered a tube top, and the bottom of her breast were barely beng covered, but that didnt mean she didnt wear underwear, she was stuck with a g-string, which was showing hugging over her hips, her pants while just long enough to be call spanks by who tight they were, they only cover half her ass. Tsume could only come to the conclusion that if was a porno she was the star as everything about how she look ight now scream 'a Slutty Whore'.

"Mmm, if we didnt have to go the village right now. I would bend you over and fuck you in that big tasty ass." Naruto said giving tsume as hard smack on her exposed ass cheek and groping it like she was a comment whore, a bright red blush on Tsume's face was threatening to hid her dang markings. "But alas, all good things have to wait. Come on my sweet bitch."

Naruto said leading Tsume out of th forest with her ass still in his had, part of her was really enjoy his treatment of her.

It had been only an hour or so since naruto and tsume had left the forest of death, tsume had been order by naruto; much to her displeasure/pleasure. To go home and change into something more suitable, sexy. Or in Naruto's words.

"Go home and change, i want you to be seen with respect so i won't feel like i have a whore by my side." He said but snuck his hand up her shirt and played with her breast. "But also to let everyone know how much of naughty bitch you are."

When he said that he was leaning in to her the sId of her neck, his hot and husky voice causing a wet mark to slowly grow in her front. But what happened next cause what was a small wet mark to grow into a large piss stain, when she was bitten in the neck by the blond shapeshifter, causing her to have and orgasm when he did this act.

What Tsume did not know was when she threw her head back in a silent screaming orgasm, her dark brown eyes shifted into a glowing green, before returning to nromal.

It was complete, Tsume Inuzuka had been marked as the blonds mate, she had been Raped and broken and finally marked. Her clan ways had made submit to her mate, he took her by force displaying his dominance, everything the Inuzuka clan had sacred had been turned on her, and she would never admit it; but she loved every moment of it.

Naruto could only smirk as her pupils carried a slight green tint, he had the matriarch under his control. The moment he injected his poisonous fangs into her neck, he had sent a mind altering toxin, to make her believe she was in love with the last man she slept with. Unfortunately for her naruto was the last man she had sex with.

-x-

Naruto stood on top of one of the village's roof tops, below he could only give a look of disgust and distain, the hypocrisyof them, in the matter of mere moments they turned fro. Hating his existence to praising him for his being father's son.

He would like nothing better than to leave this pathetic village and take his bitch with him. But he had plans. Because what many didnt know was that the moment Sasuke had killed him was the moment his mother's hodden seal was activated.

It was a three part seal, hidden beneath his father's seal for the kyuubi.

The three parts of his seal were as follows.

1\. A bloodline Suppressant Seal: which made sure his mother family bloodline never activated until a set amount of time or if head died from a fatal wound. which unlike the villagers they only did beating and superficial wounds, but none were ment to kill.

2\. Soul Containment Seal: sealing away half over her (Kushina) own soul inside the seal, she had did this in order to teach him of his bloodline the moment he awoken it.

Finally 3. Time Alteration Seal: kushina had extend her brief moment she had with her son, naruto wasn't lying when 'Oniju' had spoke with Mama. As Kushina taught naruto everything she knew: Nin, Tai, Ken, Fuuinjutsu. everything was taught to him, in the small moments he had before he hit the waters below the bridge.

the roar he had made was when Kushina's seal evaporated from his skin, her soul rejoining her's inn the after-life, it was his mournful Roar that Zabuza, Haku, and team 7 had heard before making his way up back to the top.

his inner musings were stopped when he saw tsume walking towards the Hokage's tower, he couldnt keep the grin off his face.

She was wearing a skirt, with spanks underneath instead of underwear. Her jonin vest was the only thing she wore on top... if she wasn't wearing a mesh tanktop. which he believe she did. He let out a his beastial roar that was similar to a wolf whistle, which caused many civilians to cower in fear, as naruto leap down to an alley, not far from the Inuzuka.

Walking up beside her, he notice her cheeks took a red hue, he had embarrassed her. Swing an arm around her waist, she knew it was him, no one had that feeling of danger and excitement he gave off when he was near.

"Naruto-kun." She said nervously, she wasn't sure how to act at the moment.

"Be calm, i haven't done anything... yet." He said taking note she was wearing a choker with an Uzumaki Swirl on the center. "Finally decided to accept yourself as my bitch?"

He asked this while whispering in her earn, she could almost see his predatory grin on his face as he step behind her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a deserted alley. feeling his arms around her made her feel safe from outside threats, but fearful of disobeying him.

"I love the way you dress." He said growl in in her ear, his hands slowly exploring her body. "No bra, again?... and no panties? Oh my dear sweet bitch, it's as if you wanted to be fucked right now."

Tsume could only brace herself against the alley wall as she let her alpha tease her body, feeling his hands teasing her was want she had wanted the moment she left her home.

Naruto didnt say anything as he cupped her sex, and groped her breast; all the while nipping at her neck.

The Inuzuka matriarch could help but moan at his touch, she loved it. She didnt care anymore. she was his and only his. Of he ordered her to be his slave fore life she would agree, she wanted to please him as her alpha and redeem herself for her terrible afts against the man behind her.

But right before she reach the Zenith of her pleasure, it stopped. Turning to look at the blond stud behind her, she noticed his smirk as he was leaning against the opposing wall. The look she had once given him years ago, the look of sick amusement at denying something she had wanted. He wanted mercy, she wanted release. Both had been denied.

Karma was a bitch.

"Let's go. we have a council meeting to attend to." Naruto said as he began to walk out from the alley, Tsume following right behind him, a little annoyed he teased her like that. "Remember to play along, this is going to be good."

Confused about what he had ment, she only shrugged her shoulders uncaringly knowing it was going to be something of Uzumaki standards.

-x-

The meeting had begun like it normally would, civilians asking for more than they were worth, demanding things that they believe should have when they have no entitlements to.

"Anything else of business?" Hurizen said as he would deny most of their requests they had made first thing in the morning.

"Yes, we like to know if Naruto-sama will be willing to undergo the Restoration Program?" Asked a civilian who was the representative of the Food Market Guild.

His request was followed by other in full agreement.

"I would believe he does-"

"No, i will not. If i am to marry, i will do so on my terms, since i am the sole heir, Konohagakure and it's people cannot and will not interfere with whom i choose as my other, should they try i am well within my power to take all clan items, possession, and financial accounts and leave the village. As stated under the first Hokage's clan laws." Naruto said cutting Hurizen off, and pissing other people off. Mostly Hurizen at his disrespect. "I am sorry i interrupted you, Hokage-jiji, but i will not sit idly by and let other control my clan like some political puppet."

Nodding his head in understanding, Hurizen was actually surprised the boy knew of that law... then again the boy said he always wanted to be hokage, so he might have read up on the laws and rules of the village.

"Understandable, Naruto-kun. But what of the bloodline?" He asked not noticing the glare from the blond.

"Yes, the Akuma Juu no Henkan." Naruto said playing it off as he understood the question. But internally he was raving in anger, Tsume could feel his anger as he gave a thoughtful look. "Well i guess i could show them Oniju, make sure no one harassed him... it might turn out badly."

"Understandable, wouldnt want any problems." Hurizen said agreeing to the blond Uzumaki, he turned his attention to both councils. "Everyone what you're about to see, will show why the Uzumaki was always victorious in battle, but please understand what you will see has a mind of a child so be kind."

What happen next as naruto stood forward, he took off his orange jacket, throwing it to the floor left in his torso to be stretched and expand as it grew, his legs slowly have gotten longer, the sounds of bones being broken was sickening just as the boy's skin began to tear open. Bone plate and furry started to form all over the boy's body.

Seeing the the boy was reaching his full high of 7'8, the scorpion tail grew quickly from the base his back, going over his orange jumpsweats.

Standing in all his glory, 'Oniju' looked around confused as to where he was. But seeing the fear in the eyes of the civilians,,naruto could only laugh maniacally inside at their fears.

But it was the same civilian that asked before shouted out in fear.

"ITS THE MONSTER KILL IT!" This was soon followed by shout of other villagers calling for the head of the beast.

Oniju made a whimper and quickly hid behind tsume, like a frighten child. Peeking out from behind her as he tried to hid himself behind her smaller form.

"Doggy-chan! They being mean to me!" Oniju said in a terrified voice of a child, coming from who the beast looked it made it creepy and made it feel just plain wrong. "I didnt do anything to them, why are they being mean to me?"

Now the water works, along with the way it sounded it caused many to stop, it sound just like any young child being scared. This cause some of the women in the room to stop, letting their maternal instincts take off wanting to ease the youngling's fears.

"It's ok, Oniju-kun. You just frightened them." Tsume said in a motherly tone.

"How, i didnt do anything. Im a good boy, mama said so!" Oniju said innocently.

"I know, but look at how you look, not everyone can look like you." Tsume said, the part of alteration in her mind had made Oniju a truly separate personality from Naruto's. Believing her own lies, which she would believe were true.

"Oh..." was all the beast could said as it looked at the window and saw it's reflection, before turning to look at the councils, steeping forward from behind Tsume, Oniju kept his head low, everything about his mannerisms said a child who is scared of being scolded.

"It's ok, kid. No one here will hurt you." Asuma said from his seat, he was agreed with Haishi and Shikaku.

Stepping forward until he was standing in the middle of the council room, Oniju fretted like a young child before crowd.

He quickly bowed, and shouted loudly.

"Im very sorry for scaring you!" He said quickly, and just as quickly hid behind tsume, show in that is was a shy creature.

Many of the civilians and even the other clan heads who were not there when the hokage form naruto in forest were flabbergasted at what they had seen.

"Oniju-kun, can you come here please?" Hurizen said as Oniju nodded and quickly jumped from were tsume was sitting to were the Hokage's seat was. "You did good, my boy. It ok no on here will hurt you."

Nodding in acceptance, Oniju sat by the Hokage in silence. but tsume could see the dark satisfaction of a plan well play on his face.

"As you can see, Oniju-kun is Naruto-kun's bloodline personified. His beast like nature while still unknown, was related to the wave incident, three weeks ago. When... a certain party, had almost caused the death of Oniju-kun's big brother."

"You mean the Uchiha?" Asked Inoichi only to be answered by a deep warning growl, it's source was sitting beside the hokage, Oniju's ears were flat against his head, even his fangs were now bared.

"Its alright, Oniju-kun." Hurizen said easing the boy's temper, but Harding his gaze to the Yamanaka. "It would be Wide not to mention him in front of Oniju-kun, he seems to have a strong dislike for the young lad's actions that could have killed young Naruto-kun."

"Oh, i am sorry Uzumaki-san.- "Oniju." - uh?" Inoichi asked confused.

"Its Oniju, Uzumaki-san is Big brother." Oniju said childishly causing the Hokage and tsume to laugh at the boy's behavior.

Oniju began to yawn, his large and dangerously sharp teeth were shown.

"Jiji-chan, im sleepy. Im gonna sleep now." Curling up, everyone watched in morbid fascination as the large creature began to shrink back to the normal size of the blond Uzumaki from before.

Sitting up and popping his arms and back, like he had just wnjoy a nice long nap. Naruto stood up.

"Aaaaaagh man that felt great." Naruto said scratching his back lazily, before noticing he wss still in the council room. "Uuuuh... hey?"

"Haha, 'Hey' says. Can you believe this guy?" Akuma said with humour, causing everyone to get a good laugh.

'Fools, every single one of you.' Naruto thought, though was giving a jubilant laugh along with everyone else. It would seem that only Tsume could read what he truly was thinking as she had a sad smile look on her face, while shaking her head.

-x-

Training Ground 7, the place where team Seven will always train. Naruto sat in a tree in his beast form, keeping himself out of sight from his fellow teammates. It would seem that between the two, it was Sakura that felt like she was being watched, as she kept looking to the tree he was hiding in.

The Uchiha, was a dead duck. Ignoring his instincts of telling him to run, naruto could only shake his head in disappointment, at lest the girl trusted her gut instincts more than the formerly spoiled brat, he could also see that he was becoming less fit due to the spoiled foods he was eating.

But what drew his attention was that kakashi never broke eye contact with him the moment he spotted him in the tree.

'May as well give them a scare.' Naruto thought to himself, switching to his 'Oniju' personality.

jumping from the tree, and scaring the members of team 7. Oniju had landed infront of Sakura this time instead of staying on all fours, Oniju stood his full high while never breaking eye contact with the green eyed girl.

"... you have pretty eyes." Came the childish tone from the large beast, causing Kakashi and Sasuke to fall on their faces as they both have been ready to fight the animal, seeing as they have yet to hear about Naruto's bloodline. "You must be Sakura-chan! Big brother said a lot of good things about you!"

"Big brother?" Came the unified question from all three m emebers.

"Uh uh uh!" The creature said nodding his head confirming to their question. "yep! Big brother talks about all of you. But some are not so nice."

"Oh and can we ask who is your brother?" Kakashi asked with an eye smile, but was wondering how something that was so deadly just a few weeks ago, was acting so.. innocent.

"Oh you all know him, he is your teammate after all, indeed he is." The creature said nodding his head with his arms crossed, and a smile on his face.

"NARUTO?!" The three yelled only for Oniju to cover his ears.

"Not so loud, loud noises hurt my ears." Oniju whined as he covered his ears, he looked at them but his gazed turned from on from relaxed to an outright hated glare as he looked at Sasuke. "I dont like you."

Normally this wouldnt have bothered them, but it was how it was said, with so much hatred that those four little words held, caused the Uchiha's blood to run cold. The way his toxic green eyes seem to glow with malice, it was far worst than what his brother had done to him.

But the beast turned to look at kakashi.

"... you... i dont know... you confuse me... you seem happy... but look and feel so sad. Why is that?" Oniju asked innocently tilting his head to the side, causing the female member of their team to resist with all her might not to scream out 'kawaii'.

Taken back by this kakashi looked at the creature, the innocent and child like behavior off, those eyes told him to wary of it, while the question seemed innocent, it was like it knew him better than his own students. The only people who knew him better than himswlf were his sensei and ... Kushina-nii.

"I dont know, maybe i havent found the reason yet." Kakashi said cooly, noting the animal's eyes narrowing in on him.

"... Bakashi, its not your fault. Grow up. Baka!" The creature said, but the thing the shocked kakashi was those were the same words kushina had told him when his father had committed suicide, and when ... he died...

Turning to look at the pinkette.

"You have a large forehead." Oniju said, the other men of the group took a large step back, since they knew Sakura would probably swing a punch at it. "Makes me want to kiss it!"

He followed through with what he said kissing Sakura's forehead, shocking the girl out of her anger before it could even show.

"Big brother said the same words to you, yep indeed he did." Oniju said nodding his head with an innocent satisfying smile on his head.

"Uh, but it was Sasuke-kun that said those world to me, not Naruto." Sakura said confused.

"nuh-ah, big brother changed himself to look like... him..." everyone felt a dark chill run down their backs as the beast turn to look as the uchiha. Before it vanished and turned back to the girl. "He wanted to say those words years ago, but he was to shy to say them... plus you made it very clear you disliked him."

Now it was odd, a creature that looked so menacing, was now drawing circles in the dirt with a rain cloud over his head.

"But big brother finally got to say them... kinda he wasn't very smart making himself look like... him." Again everyone could feel the animosity the beast held towards the Uchiha. "He even asked me to protect Sakura-chan after... he... had almost killed him."

Now kakashi wasn't as smart as Shikaku Nara, but he could piece information together faster than most shinobi sometimes.

"Ummm... you know you have yet to give us your Name." Kakashi said finally noticing that the creature know them, but they dont know him.

"Uh? Oh yeah sorry. I am Oniju Uzumaki! Big Brother's little bother." Oniju said happily, but the creature when stiff as a board as if hearing something. "I have to go now, big brother isn't happy right now."

The tone in which oniju spoke was like hearing someone was disappointed in them.

"bye bye Sakura-chan! keep looking pretty!" Oniju shouted as he began to shrink where he stood, modifying team seven as a seven foot eight inch monster slowly shrank down to the size of a normal person, but it was who, that oniju had reverted too that shocked the.

As standing in Oniju's place was the last member of team 7.

"Naruto?" Kakashi asked stunned to see the blond knucklehead standing there holding his head, in pain.

"Damn it, Oniju. Couldn't you have waited. Rushing the transformation hurts." the blond muttered as he stood silent for a moment. "It alright... just take it slow next time."

Naruto turned to look at team seven like he had finally noticed them.

"Oh, hey guys!" Naruto said awkwardly as possible.

But it was Sakura's beat red face thst got his attention.

"Um Sakura-chan, you feeling ok?" Naruto said gettin up close to her, only to place the palm of his hand on her forehead, and place the other on his. "I think you might might sick."

'... clueless idiot...' was the thoughts of Kakashi and Sasuke. As they looked at Sakura and to Naruto. wondering when he would be punched.

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura yelled throwing her fist towards his face only to see being stopped by Naruto, who had caught her by the wrist.

"Dont try that again, Oniju-kun, won't like it." Naruto said letting one of his eyes shift into a dark green color, this caused the fight in Sakura fade. while she was scared of naruto she was horrified of Oniju. "Besides i think Oniju-kunhas a crush on you."

"And you dont?" Came a sarcastic retort.

"Watch what you say uchiha." Naruto said this time both his eyes flashed green.

"Ma ma, calm down everyone, i think you guys need to relax a little bit. Oh. I forgot, i have some forms for you guys." Kakashi said, pull in out(puns!) Some papers. "It beset are your chunin exam forms, started ting the end of this week, the chunin exams begin!"

-end-

Chapter three:

Exams,

Lust,

and Demons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, always a pleasure to see people reviewing, and i like to apologize for some of the mistakes in the previous chapter, writing something close to 10k is difficult to check for mistakes, i have my younger brother read it over, and he rushing through since his job calls for him most of the time so yeah mistakes were noticeable even by my standards.**

 **But to Unnatural Reader's question.**

 **1\. Its O-N-I-J-U not Oniji. And he is not a real persona, he is just an act naruto had created.**

 **2\. Since its Naruto, 'Oniju' can created shadow clones. With the cover story that Oniju learned from watch in his big brother when using them.**

 **Other than that. I got nothing else to say but enjoy the chapter and leave the reviews.**

Chapter 3:

Exams

Lust

And Demons

 _ **"Sometimes... it's the ones that seem innocent, that are truly the evil ones of this cruel world."**_

 _ **\- unknown.**_

the day started like any other that had been before, shop venders opening their shops. Few shinobi and Kunoichi getting their shopping done before the civilian rush that would soon start.

but this morning was from all the other previous ones, naruto was sitting lazily on his couch reading over the exam sheet he was giving the day before, Naruto had a look of deep concentration, he was looking over the details of what he should suspect in the up and coming chunin exams.

But his look of deep thought shifted into one of extreme pleasure, as he moaned at the feeling he was having.

Looking down he couldn't help but smirk as he watched the one responsible cor his early morning pleasure, he was surprised when she came over late last night.

But right now he couldnt complain, seeing her being so submissive with her lips stretched around his manhood, the feeling he felt everytime her tongue stroked the underside.

Taking a hand full of her hair, Naruto roughly thrusted upwards with pushing her down until his entire shaft was buried in her throat. The sounds of her gagging and struggling for air made a sadistic grin appear on his face.

The more she struggled the more pleasure he felt as her throat spasms were constricting tightly around his cock.

Naruto couldnt hold anymore and let his baby batter flood Tsume's throat down into her stomach.

Pulling his still pumping cock from her mouth, he watched with glee as she flipped down the thick and gooey load he had given her, A few think ropes of cum painted her face.

Naruto as please with himself as he admired his handily work dripping off of the woman's face.

Tsume wiped what was left off and climbed up on to the blonds lap, who was now giving her a bored expression as she sat on his lap, grinding her exposed pussy long his shaft. Leaning into the nook of his neck, tsume began to kiss and such on his exposed skin.

Naruto on sat there, unimpressed with Tsume's display of affection, he preference her to be how she was before. Feral in showing her devotion to him. This... soft mushy shit was boring.

Only for a mischievous thought coming rushing in. grin formed on his face as he looked at tsume, who only had a love sick face as she looked to him, her one and only alpha.

Pulling her in for a kiss, which she was all to ecstatic in returning, she never noticed the dark look in his eyes as he began to shrink ubiquitous and squeeze her naked ass. She could only moan in pleasure at the pleasant feeling he was giving her.

But that soft and gentle treatment was cruelly ended as he slapped her plump ass hard with a fully transformed hand. Since the paw of his hand was hard as steel, tsume let out a painful cry as he spanked her.

Only for her to be through across the room smacking the opposing wall. Before she could even fall after the painful impact. Naruto had braced against the wall making sure she wasn't able to touch the ground.

Before kissing her, as he brushed her lips by his forceful action.

Before she could even begin to enjoy their making out. Naruto picked her up and forcibly pinning her to his kitchen table. Tsume could only stare lustfully up at the blond Adonis as he glared at her with a satisfying look on his face.

"Best if you go home, or mutt-boy will wonder why his bitch of a mother smells like she had been fuck like a whore." He said leaning down to her, grinding his harden shaft along her entrance, she could only whimper and desperately began to hump his crotch in hopes of his magnificent cock would sink inside her core. Naruto could only chuckle as he watched to woman be driven by her need of being taken. But looking up he noticed an on looker, smirking to himself he looked back down to tsume and as she began whining for him. 'Best give my staker a show.' "If you wanted this bad, fine."

Thrusting brutally inside her caused to cum in a painful orgasm, she could only wrap her arms around him holding onto him for dear life as he raped her will in womb. Her cries of pain and pleasure filled his apartment.

All the while naruto looked away from the window, he kept staring at the pale lavender eyes looking in from across the way with the look of betrayal and heartbreak.

'Go ahead and cry, i have no use for weak will women.' The blond thought to himself, only to turn his attention bacm to the moaning and Cummings brunette beneath him. "Better hope this is it tsume, because im not pulling out!"

Her cries grew louder, as he began to thrust wildly. but like all great things, somethings must 'CUM' to an end. (Puns! Ha!)

Freeing himself from Tsume's amazingly tight snatch, naruto could see the look of his lover's face as she laid unconscious from being creampied. Her rapid breathing causing her tits to sway with each breath, the slow ops in of his cum from her pussy.

If he didnt have to hand in his papers today, naruto would have just stayed home and kept marking tsume until she bared him a child...

"On second thought, having g a kid this earn with be troublesome... no matter how priceless the Mutt's face will be when he sees that i banged his mom." Naruto said pulling on his new wardrobe. Looking back to tsume, who had finally caught her breath but chose to stay sleeping on his kitchen table, naruto walked over and gave one of her lovely breast a firm squeeze and suckle of the nipple, causing a small moan from the sleeping woman.

Stepping outside, Naruto stretched his arms letting the small stiffness he had gotten after his... morning workout. Naruto chose to wear something more fitting. He no longer wore his once favorite jumpsuit, now he chose to wear dark blue jean shorts, a mesh muscleshirt, and a black vest that had dark orange trimming and a depiction of tiger's head on the back. He chose to leave the vest open as it would let him change between forms freely without restrictions. The shorts were better as it would leg his leg muscles to expand fully without having his feet go numb from the lack of blood. Tying his shorts up was his Konoha emblem, As the headband would fall off if he changed into his beast form.

All in all, naruto had to say he looked good, if tsume almost stripping and begging to be fucked in the clothing store ment anything... he was greatful that no one was there to see it, or hear it.

he would have kept minding his own business until he heard shouting from down the alley, two of which he knew all to well.

"Cant i have just one peaceful day, just one. Its all im asking." Naruto groaned out as he made his way over to the commotion. "Hey! Would you guys shut up!"

Naruto glared at the noise makers.

"Sakura Haruno and Konohamaru Sarutobi. i might have known." Naruto said to himself as he caused the two fore mentioned to blush in shame, turning his attention to the other two... four. 'Ok, furnace is in the tree with... hmmm... a little brother.'

Looking to the one holding Konohamaru up by the collar of his shirt, Naruto's eyes shifted into a green Color.

"I would ask you to put the boy down, but judging by your appearance and cruel behavior. You would act in typical knuckle-fraggers fashion and would challenge me." Naruto said stepping forward, pushing Sakura behind him. "But i ask... no i demand. Put the boy down, or you will loose an arm."

"oh how do you plan on Doing that, uh?" The older boy in black asked, still hold the boy by the neck, while reaching to the bundle on his back.

"Dont tell me your planning on using Crow here?!" the girl beside him whispered inna harsh tone.

"Well hello beautiful." Naruto said appearing infront of the girl, with konoha under his arm. "If i had know a beauty such as yourself would be here, i would have made myself look more presentable."

"Oooh, now your in for it!" Konohamaru said with a smug tone.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto staring at the boy with a stern look. "In the presence of a lady."

"Oh... im sorry ma'a. I didn't mean to cause trouble." The boy said bowing the best he could from being held like a rag doll.

"Good, run along i will play ninja with you later... just stay out of trouble." Naruto said shooing the boy away. Once he was gone, naruto looked back with an embarrassing look. "Sorry, Konohamaru is just being a child i hope hasn't cause you and your... sister? Much trouble."

the blond girl couldn't help but muffled a laugh at her brother's face at being addressed to as a woman.

"Im a guy!"

"Why the make up?" Naruto asked looking at him.

"It's war paint!"

"... its make up. It has her scent on it." Naruto said pointing his thumb to the blonds behind him, while the cat themed boy was going red in anger.

"By the way, is he with you?" Naruto asked them, only to see their confusion. "-sigh- Sasuke get your ass out the tree you can find another stick for your ass another time. But you with the smell of sand and blood, get over here."

Having the Uchiha appear made Sakura squeal like her normal self all over again about 'how cool Sasuke-kun is.' (Felt sick writing that.)

But it was when a red head with a large gourd appear behind the blond and the makeup wearing teens, that made naruto suspicious as he notice the fear they had when he appeared.

"G-Gaara, i-i.."

"Kankuro, shut up. You have embarrassed our village." The redhead said bowing to the vest wearing blond. "Forgive my sister and brother's... idiocy."

"Sure no problem, but your sister was not in fault. I find her... quite pleasing." Naruto said letting husky growl escape his throat, which caused the girls face to go red. "But it would seem i do not know your names, i am Naruto Uzumaki... and this is my brother."

Now Gaara's wasn't one to ever back away, but what he was seeing in front of him caused 'mother' to before fearful and silent of what was going on infront of him.

Once he was fully transformed, the toxic green eyes looked at ocean green.

"your really pretty, what's your name, Im Oniju Uzumaki!" The childish tone came, it had sounded like a child around the ages of 5 or 4 years of age. "you look like a lion... but smells like wind and sand. SANDY-chan!"

The creature yelled picking the girl up inna bone crushing hug, only for it to freeze, before placing her down.

"Sorry, big brother scolded me. I didnt wait until i learned your names." The creature said bowing repeatedly, to the team of siblings.

"... i am Gaara Sabaku, these are my -"

"Big brother says, they should introduce themself as it is polite. When someone else introduces them its is considered rude." Oniju said but inside Naruto was laughing his ass off at seeing the 'What the Fuck' look appearing on Gaara's face.

"Kankuro-"

"Makeup-lady."

"Its war paint!"

"Makeup."

"War paint!"

"Makeup."

"War paint."

"Makeup."

"War paint."

"Its War paint." Oniju said with a large shit eating grin.

"Its Makeup, god fucken dammit!" Kankuro yelled stomping his foot into the dirt only to see the amused looks on everyone's faces even Gaara had a small smirl on his face. "Fuck!"

"He's funny." Oniju said laughing like an innocent child. "Um wants your name pretty lady?"

Blushing at being complimented, temari felt her cheeks burn at being placed on the spot.

"Temari." She said reluctantly as Oniju's face took the form of wonder and amazement.

"Be right back." the large cat like creature said before zipping off, leaving a large cloud of dust behind him, only form him to allear right after the dust had settled. "Here, these are for you, Sandy-chan!"

Holding in his large clawed hand were dozen and half desert tiger lilies, what no one knew was this follower was so rare that even in it's native homeland these flowers were almost scarce. And they happen to be Temari's favorite flower.

"T-thank you, their beautiful." She said amazed at the beauty of the orange and golden flowers.

"They're not as pretty as you." Oniju said mumbling quietly to himself but she had heard him, it had shown he was truly a young mind, and how shy he was around others.

The forgotten company cpuld only stare in an odd fascination as Oniju, Naruto's 'younger' brother was flirting with the blond suna Kunoichi.

Vice versa with the sand brothers, they were amazed at how a creature that looked it was from children's nightmares, was acting like a bashful child.

"that sweet of you Oniju-kun." Temari said kissing the beast's cheek.

"Hehe." Came the embarrassing laugh from oniju ask could look up as even his golden fur took on a reddish hue. "Big brother always tells me to tel the truth."

But Oniju quickly moved before standing infront of Gaara.

The silence between them was scary, it changed from a cute and innocent to dark and bloodthirsty.

"Big brother, wants to know why little baby brother is sad." Oniju said title his head looking at the redheaded sand Nin. "he asks why is lLttle One in Mr. Nine's home?"

This caused the sand siblings to tense as Oniju had just called them out.

"Why? Is big brother mr. Nine?" Gaara asked looking at the creature. "Or are you mr. Nine?"

His question was met with laughter.

"Haha, that's a good one. I'm not that big meany. besides i only have one, see?" Oniju said waving his single scorpion tail. "And big brother isn't mr. Nine. Big brother is big brother. Oniju is... um Sakura-chan, what is the word for the thing in a mirror again and that funny word when duckbutt gets pink eye?"

"Oniju-kun, is naruto's bloodline personification, due to being just recently being activated, Oniju-kun has the mentally of a young child." Sakura said rubbing her temples, she didnt know which gave her the worse headache, Naruto or Oniju. Naruto with his new change in behavior or how Oniju acted like the old naruto but alot more childish.

"Thank you Sakura-chan!" The beast said happily, before looking up to where the sun is. "Oh No! I have to get big brother's to jiji!"

Oniju yelled as he ran on all fours, past the suna nins and the members of team 7.

-x-

A few blocks away on roof tops a group of genin where looking down at what had transpired.

"We best be careful of that one, Orochimaru-sama may want the Uchiha." Said the mummified geninnsaid looking to his teammates.

"But with that thing, our target may be a little harder to get." Said the other male genin.

"I think we should wait." Said the only female member the team only to be glared at.

"Shut up, kin. Your girlfriend ain't here to save you this time." Said the spiked haired genin, he glare at the girl. But their was a look of sick Lust in his eyes. "Piss us off, and i will show you why cock is better and licking pussy."

The girl was scared, she knew the both of them where know to rape their female teammates, six of them either left or committed suicide after only a week. And she was here a month only because her friend scared them off.

"So you like sucking cock, uh?" Came a dark amused voice from behind them, causing them all to freeze in place. "But the thing is, i despise rapists. (Hypocrite!) Truly i do."

Turning around the three were looking at the very creature they had just seen take off.

"So threatening such a fine young lady, when she clearly has no interest in you. really pisses me off." The beast said, his claws started to glow red hot as the air around them began to steam.

Before any of them could move, the creature chopped them in the neck knocking them out.

"... im going to enjoy making you my puppets." Naruto said with a grin, looking at the three unconscious genin. "After all mama had asked me tk get back at what the snake did to poor poor anko, who ever that is."

Creating a few clones to take the three back to is apartment. Naruto idly wondered if sending a clone to hand in the permission slip would suffice.

-x-

Two hours had passed, and naruto had separated the genin, while his clones dealt with the two young men, he (the original) took care of the only female.

"Look a live sunshine." Naruto pureed in her ear, which only made the girl make a gentle groan.

"Nooo Tayuya-chan, it to early." Came the tired groan from the girl.

"Sorry but there is no tayuya-chan here." Naruto said this time his growling chuckle caused the girl's eyes to open with fright. "Relax, im not going to harm you. Im just looking for answers to some questions. Questions you know the answers to."

The girl said nothing hing as she put up a brave front, while glaring at him. While her face and body language said defiance. It was her eyes that screamed fear.

Groaning to himself, Naruto pinched his brow out of frustration. He didnt fault the girl inferring she might be harmed, he was actually a little honest.

"Look, i just want to know Why Orochimaru is coming back to Konoha. I know he is a missing nin, and the Facebook he is making his move now means one of two things." Naruto said looking at the girl, her face might not have changed but her eyes had fear was now terror. He was digging at the truth. "How about this, you tell me everything you know, and i will use what ever pull i have with the council and place you under my clan's protection. Deal?"

No words came, just a dark glare. Naruto hated himself for the fact he was going to go for the emotional attack on the poor girl.

"Look, im making this deal to not just protect you but maybe this tayuya girl as well." Naruto said he felt sick with himself as he notice the quick and horrified expression on her face, yes he might have enjoyed it on someone who had caused him grief or harm in his past, but to an innocent girl, who had done nothing to him, he was ashamed of himself. "I wont hurt her, i promise you. If it means getting her and maybe your family out of your village to here cor the protection i promise i will do it."

the girl looked at him, Studying him, analyzing every word, every moved he made.

"You promise?"

"I swear to you on the blood of my ancestors, and the blond in my veins. I will protect you and who ever is precious to you, only if you tell me everything you know." He said slick his palm open and let in a far amount of his life fluid to fall before the girl.

She began to tell him everything she knew, Otogakure and Sunagakure's plans at the end of chunin exams, the side operation her team was given during the second test. Everything from how she was an orphan, along with some Otogakure shinobi and Kunoichi, most were just missing nins from other villages that join Otogakure because it wss like a lawless shinobi village. A cut-throat's paradise. She even told him of her bisexual relationship with her girlfriend tayuya.

That part she did to she what he would do, she was a little disappointed when his reaction was a minor blush on his face.

"Well damn, and here i was hoping to win your heart." Naruto said laughing lightly, only for his eyes to shift into a horrid green color, which she couldnt see as he was behind her undying her restraints. "But i can't say i wont be disappointed."

Before she could even ask what he ment, she felt two long fangs bit into her neck, it was painful, as naruto pumped large amounts of the mind altering toxin intl her system. When be pulled back from her neck, he was please his experiment worked. Adding a little of his Uzumaki Longevity into her as her wounds closed up only moments later. Her dark raven eyes had a green shine to them as well.

Looking at her, naruto smirked slightly. While the girl loved Tayuya, truly she did. He just made it that she also held him in the same place in her heart as she did her girlfriend.

"Kin-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked fringing innocence.

"Oh Naruto-kun! I had such i horrible nightmare!" The girl yelled girl yelled she threw herself into his arms, sobbing as if she had experienced a horrible nightmare. "I dreamt i was stuck in a place with only Tayuya-chan, and a creepy snake man was holding us against our will, and than-"

"Ssssh, it ok. im here." Naruto said stroking her long hair, calming her as he did so. While his voice was soft and kind, the look in his eyes was anything but. "I am soo glad i was able to rescue you Kin-chan, but i wasn't able to save Tayuya-chan. She is still held captive by Orochimaru-teme."

"B-but we have to save her!" Kin pleaded looking up at him with teary eyes.

"And we will, remember you told me, that she would be here in at the end of month after the end of the second exam?" Naruto said giving her a kind smile stroking her cheek, as she leaned into his hand, she had missed his touch, it had felt like a life-time for her. (Never happened, so in a way yeah it was a life time.) Feel in his thumb rub over her lips, kin could only look up at him with love in her eyes, he was the only man she would ever let touch her, while she was Tayuya's girlfriend and same with Tayuya. Their only man they would ever let touch them wss this man before her.

Kin while sexually active with tayuya, had never really done anything with a man before. Even her beloved Naruto-kun. She was still frightening of actually losing her virginity.

"Naruto-kun..." she wondered aloud, looking up at him, love and lust in her eyes.

"Yes, Kin-chan?" Naruto asked with care and love in his voice, but the dark amusement on his face which only made him looked like a hands on rogue in the girls eyes.

"Could we... i mean can we-" she would have done more to embarrass herself infront of him hilt he didnt lean down and kissed her, shuttling her up.

Pulling himself away from the kiss, he knew what she wanted, though he wanted to claim her. He would have to wait... after all can't have her... their shared girlfriend showing up and denying what was not actaholy going on.

"It ok, Kin-chan dont push yourself, remember we promised to do it when Tayuya was with us. Dont want to break her heart now do we?" Naruto said kindly causing a look of understanding from the girl be shown.

while he said he would have sex with her, it didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy her young tight body.

Pulling her back into a loving embrace, naruto titled kin's head up to him. Leaning down he captured her sweet tasteful lips in a soft and passionate kiss much to the girls enjoyment.

her soft moaning as his hands traveled her young body, kin was in euphoria as she felt her body being melted by his passionate flames.

Releasing her from the kiss, naruto slowly undid her jacket and pants letting them fall to the floor, he quickly picked her up and lead her to the bed.

Laying down with him above her, kin was ready for whatever her lover would do to her, she didnt know if she would lose her virginity or not. If she did it would be to the only man she would ever or has ever loved.

Taking her shirt off, Naruto found it strange that she was the second woman that chose to not wear a bra... it could be that it hampered movements maybe? He didnt care, her lovely young and perky breast had caught his attention, while tsume was a lightish dark brown in color, Kin had a lovely shade of pink. the cool air had made the nubs of her nips become hard, taking a nip onto his mouth he gently licked and bit the small nub, while pinching and pulling on the other.

Kin's moans filled the room, she missed this feeling, the same feeling Tayuya had made her feel everything the slept together. Now their shared boyfriend(kin believes it, so it Most be true! (9_9) ) was making tense love to her breasts.

"Naruto-kun!" She moaned as Naruto kissed his way to between her legs, only having a pair of light blue panties between him and her most safely guarded treasure. She only true her head back in a moanful scream as he began his teasing as he licked her core from the other side of the cloth. "NARUTOOOOO!"

Naruto couldnt help but smirk at her as she came all over her panties staining them with her love juices.

Cutting the straps that hugged her hips, he discarded her once clean panties.

"Are you ready, my little sparrow?" Naruto said, giving her the nickname she had programmed into her memories.

"Yes, my devious Beast." She said as he pulled her hips to his mouth and began to attack her core with his roughly textured tongue, which sent shockwaves of pleasure as she began to moan and cry out as he was hitting all the right spots with his tongue alone. Her body began to convulse, as her inner walls began constricting around the blond's tongue, her silent scream of pleasure and the arching of her back as she came told naruto he had broken the young girl.

Her erratic breathing as she tried to come herself from her orgasm high as too much for her, not even Tayuya could be about such pleasure for her.

Laying down beside her, naruto had a satisfying smile on his face as he looked at her tired form.

Kin on the other hand, didnt like that smile. If she was a mess, she was going to make him one too. But her plans for payback were placed on hold as naruto pulls her close. For now, the rest of the day was just them, her naked body laying against his shirtless chest.

Snaking her hand into his pants, she was shocked to find such a monster truly existed. Pulling herself on top of the blond, looked down at him, she could feel him growing beneath the jean shorts separating the two from truly touching each other.

Placing boh her hands on his muscular chest, kin could only gaze into those cold and lustful eyes she had fallen for.

Moving her hips and grinding her pussy against the growing bulge, that was desperately throbbing in anger of her actions. Her innocent moaning she made as she made loong and agonizing strokes with her pussy lips.

She only gasped in fear as naruto gripped her by the hips, his beautiful blue eyes shifting to a sinister green, but she relaxed when they return back to being blue.

"Kin-chan, we promised. Kissing and playing around; yes. but nothing more than that." Naruto said calmly making kin admirer him even more. But in truth he was stopping her from pushing his limits before say 'fuck it and fuck her rotten'.

"I understand, my Beast." She said as she wen lower until she was facing his crotch, pulling his zipper down, Kin was treated to the sight of a true monster. 10 full inches of untamable cock springing up and smacked her in the face.

Naruto could only smirk as half of her shocked face was covered by his fully erect cock.

"Wants the matter, beast caught my little sparrow's tongue?" He asked stroking her hair out of her face.

Returning to her senses, kin began her exploration of the thick and meaty cock. She savored the taste aa she took everything she could into her mouth. Her moaning sent shivers of pleasure long Naruto's shaft, causing him to moan at the feeling.

For almost an hour, Kin had memorized every millimeter of his majestic cock, she had tasted it soo much that she was sure she would never forget it, before he gave her something that was new. Thick, creamy, and bitter sweet. She was in a daze as she swallowed his load.

Pulling her up beside him, naruto had let her fall a sleep with Her lay in on his chest. Her soft snores had top him she was tired, and it was barely even 8 in the even.

Looking out his window, he knew he caused a girl to cry her heart out. And he was fine with it. Weakness wasn't what he wanted, he wanted women for his cause...

His just and noble cause.

Closing his eyes, naruto let the sleeping world take him, unconsciously pulling Kin close to him as he slept.

-th next day with his clones.-

Dosu and his teammate Zaku have been beaten and abused. They had been beaten by what felt like iron clubs.

Looking up, dosh knew that this man knew he terrified the disfigured teen. the punches alone had done a number on him.

"Are you going to talk?" The blond asked cracking his knuckles, which sounded like skulls being crushed. He only got deep breathing from the teen as his response. "-sigh- look kid, you can at least say something before i punch you. That's kin girl only gave me some useless crap before i was done with her."

"Go fuck yourself." The mummified teen said be spitting a wad of blood onto the blond's face.

"Now that's just rude." Naruto said wiping the blood off his face, disappointment writing all over his face. "The little sweet heart at lest had some manners. Oh well."

Before Dosu knew what happened he felt a sharp stinging in his neck before his mind went blank.

the other and final member of the team was treated much the same way.

Moving the two sound shinobi into a shared room, Naruto entered entered just as the two entered to awaken.

"Dosh! Zaku! Thank goodness you guys are alright!" Naruto said quickly untying the two genin.

"Uh?... Naruto-sama?" Dosu asked not sure why he felt so tired and groggy.

"Yeah it's me, you two are lucky that Kin was able to escape and tell me where you two where." Naruto said smirking to himself, realizing he didnt have to bit anyone with his venom. He just has to make sure it gets into their blood stream just to infect them. hollow senbon needles will work in his career.

"Uh? Kin?! Is she alright!?" Asked a frantic Zaku as he struggled to free himself, the cloudy haze in his mind slowly began to clear in both Dosu and himself as the venom began to finish it's course.

"Yes, she if at my place sleeping now." Naruto said has he finally got the ropes undone. "Poor Kin-chan. She was so scare. She fear she would have lost her brother figures to that damn Orochimaru and his Fuuin-genjutsu."

"Fuuin-genjutsu?" The both asked confused.

"Yeah dont you remember how you guys were acting before? You both scared the poor girl, threatening her to do things to her." Naruto said earning repulsed looks on the two.

"Oh god... what... what did i do?" Zaku asked ashamed of his prior behavior under Orochimaru's command. "What did i almost do to her?"

"It's ok, Zaku. You went yourself. She won't blame you... but i dont know if she would trust you guys tue same way ever again." Naruto said raking their unknowing souls with guilt of false memories and hazed memories of what actually happened. "But come on, i dont know when they will come back."

Leading the two was easy considering that one of the training grounds had a shack he used to house them.

"That bastard was clever to hide in Konoha, right under the Hokage's nose." Naruto said to them as he lead them back to his place.

Dosu began to have a hazy memory of Orochimaru.

"Naruto-sama! Orochimaru. He is planning on attacking konoha!" Dosu shouted in shock, his 'home' was going to be attacked, he... he had almost harmed the girl he saw as a little sister.

Zaku wasn't much different, he felt horrible. The memories he had while 'under' Orochimaru's controlled made him sick. He had raped innocent women. All with a disgusting look of satisfaction after each conquest.

"How could she forgive me... i almost raped her... i.. i would have done it had tonight." Zaku said in shock, he remembered what his possessed self thought at the time. He was planning o raping her in the hotel room.

"Zaku, you are in control now. Not that monster that called himself a man." Naruto said earning a small nod from the boy.

Finally reaching his place he ushered them inside, making no one saw them...

A moment later a terrifying scream erupted from the apartment.

'I'm so glad i planned this ahead of time, for this shit..' Naruto thought to himself as tried to settle things down.

"KIN! ITS THEM! ITS REALLY THEM!" Naruto shouted at the girl, who was hide in behind him in fear of the other two men. "Its them Kin-chan, it really them this time. Not the mind controlled puppets of Orochimaru-teme."

"True Kin, we are really here this time." Dosu said giving the girl an eye smile.

"Yeah, its your nii-chans." Zaku said still ashamed of his former self.

"Dosu-nii, Zaku-nii?" She asked unsure if this is just some bizarre dream, she finally was waking up from.

"Yeah, sis, it us." Zaku said only for both Dosu and himself to be taken in a bone crushing hug from Kin, who was crying happily to have her brothers back. "It's ok Kin-imoto, everything will be back to way it was, we nust have Tayuya-nee to get back and we can all to be together with Naruto-sama."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, which was shared with the other two.

"Not like that!" Zaku yelled, finally noticing how it sounded.

"I dont swing that way Zaku, but if you're into that its fine." Naruto said joking with former sound ninja.

"I didnt mean it like that, Naruto-sama!" Zaku yelled weeping comedic fashion as the other's tease him.

"Ok, ok. That's enough, im going to go get Jiji, he might reinstate you all, but will probably have you all working undercover as your controlled selves." Naruto said, but kin looked afriad. She didnt want to go anywhere near that man again. "It wilm be alright kin, it will be just for the exams. And once it's done we might be able to save Tayuya-chan."

Hearing this kin became determined to get her and her boyfriend's girlfriend back.

"Alright just stay here make sure no one sees you." Naruto said leaving the apartment.

Entering the kage tower was simple, the hard part is getting the needle with his venom ejected into the Old man.

"... if there is one thing i know... this will always work." Naruto muttered to himself. He actually came to hate his signature jutsu.

Opening the door, naruto noticed that the old man was there but also his hidden ANBU bodyguards. Who happen to be all male.

'Fuck yeah!' Naruto thought to himself. "Hey jiji!"

he yelled earning the st emotions of everyone in the room.

"SEXY HAREM JUTSU!" Naruto yelled out as he clones himself while henging them into various attractive women, all nude and making out with each other infront of them.

To say the room became a bloodbath would be saying Orochimaru had a slight liking to underage boys.

Walking quickly as he could before they had regain their senses, naruto stabbed the old man with the needle, making sure every drop of venom was now in side the old man.

'Now for the best acting in all the lands.' He thought to himself. "Hahaha you should see the looks on your faces hahaha!"

"Naruto!" Hiruzen said in a stern tone, while he enjoy a good prank the boy made, he didnt like it when he was the butt of the joke, but relaxed since there was no harm actually done. "I trust you coming here wasn't just to chat, my boy."

"Yeah, jiji. I found them.. they're back." Naruto said triggering his venom's effects inside he old man's mind. As a look of shock and hope came across his face, before turning to a very stern and angry look.

"Naruto." He warned, he had hoped against all hope, that those four were safe.

"I'm serious here! Dosu, Zaku, and Kin are safe!" Naruto said wondering to himself lf the effect would still work.

"And Tayuya-kun? Is she safe?" Hiruzen asked hopefully, but became worried when Naruto looked down silently. The boy's expression told him she was still under Orochimaru's controlled. "I see... thank you naruto. Come take me to them, i must see of they are safe. For my self."

"Hai!"

The trip back to his place was wss short, his plan while still growing was turning out better than expected. the turn out was just as planned. Dosu's disfigurement stuck the old man's heart strings, making the old man vow to make his former student pay for his sins.

After the reunion between the former enemies that acted like grandfather and grandchildren, the old kage had reinstated them as Konoha genin.

But...

For the former sound genin, like naruto had predicted. They had been tasked with spying as undercover agents on Orochimaru as if nothing changed. They were to drop out of the after second exams except for Dosu. He was to move on to the thrid exam.

The old monkey was filling his roll as Naruto political puppet nicely.

-time skip.-

Naruto was glaring at his Uchiha teammate, he hated him right now.

"You just had to open that stupid fucken mouth of yours." Naruto said having both his eyes shift to green as he glare at the brat. "That was to weed out the weak dumbasses. Now because of your faggotity ass, we have more of a compilation. How fucken stupid are you?"

"What it dope." The uchiha said with his own glare.

"Or what? You can't do shit. I laid you out twenty-five times since my return from wave And you have yet to even make a scratch on me." Naruto said rubbing it in that the uchiha had gotten weaker. "Some elite you are getting smacked around like a bitch. Fucken masochist."

He knew he was getting under the kid's skin if the twitching eyebrow and gritting of his teeth ment anything.

He couldnt become stronger as Kakashi had stopped privately training him, he had asked(ordered) the council why this was. And they brushed him off.

"Because you had unlawfully tried to kill the fourthhokage's son." was their reply, and that any support he had with them was now null and void.

It burned him with anger, he wss becoming weaker, and the doneness becoming stronger.

But before they could even go to the next floor, an unexpected guest had arrived.

"You there! I challenge you!" Yelled a boy dressed in a green onesy(right spelling?) With orange leg warmers, and a bowlcut.

"I dont have time for losers." The uchiha sky as spoken arrogantly dismissing the challenge, but felt his pride swell as some still thought of him as an elite.

"No, not you, the one with the blond hair." The challenger said correcting the Uchiha.

"What?!"

"I have no need to test myself against such a coward like you." the boy said said in disgust as he looked at Sasuke, before turning to the blond. "Do you accept my challenge Naruto Uzumaki?"

"... eh, why not i have some time to kill. But a few rules, nothing fansy, just a simple spar, no jutsu, or special taijutsu attacks." Naruto said remembering what his mother once said about a genin that was dressed in all green and specialized in taijutsu. "Other than that... fair game."

"A most Youthful suggestion!" The kid said excitedly. "Limiting to only hand to hand combat and no special moves, you truly are a youthful individual. Naruto-san."

"You know my name, but yiu have yet to give me yours." Naruto said taking a bizarre fighting stance, one that was familiar to the green suited teen.

"Oh, my apologies. I am Rock Lee, the Youthful Green Beast." lee said introducing himself.

"Lee, you are no beast." Naruto said grinning, as he hooked his fingers to make them look like claws, but the way he positioned himself was far far to familiar for Lee.

"Tell me, do you know the jukken?" Lee asked puzzled.

"kinda, only basics, i am actually using Juuken, the Beast Fist. By combining Circle walking the basic way of Jukken along with Tiger kung fu for its ferocity, Hung Gar kung fu for the strengh based attacks, with mauy thai to pull it together." Naruto explained his style.

"Impressive, i take it you will not be using all these skills?" Lee asked looking at the style which was the same stance as the Jukken, but the way naruto held his hands were faced down and his fingers hooked like claws.

"Only circle walking and tiger." Naruto said as lee near him.

not taking being ignored anymore Sasuke went in for what he thought would be a surprise attack only to receive a swift kick (lee) and a fierce punch/claw (Naruto) to the face sending him flying back into a wall.

This made naruto and lee begin their fight.

lee could have sworn be was fighting his teammate, the precision of his movements was on par with his. But the speed and strength behind the claw/punches was making up for lack of sight.

But before they could even finish, Naruto and Lee were sent flying as a large turtle appeared.

"The fuck?" Naruto muttered to himself shacking the cobwebs from his head. Hitting a sone pillar head first wasn't the best ways to end a fight.

But after an awkward meeting with Lee's sensei, team 7 had finally made it to Room 301.

Opening the door, sasuke and sakura froze at the KI coming the other genin.

Smirking Naruto stepped forward, in a loud and very terrifying roar, Naruto had leaked some of the Kyuubi's KI for good measure into the roar causing causing some of the windows to crack.

Naruto's green eyes held a look of satisfaction as many of the lesser genin either pissed or shat themselves.

"Pussies." Was all he said as he spotted Kin, Dosu, and Zaku. Giving them an unnoticeable nod, which they returned. Looking around he didnt bother paying attention to the other konoha rookies coming around.

But he barely noticed the hurt expression on a certain Hyuuga's face, he knew she stocked him, and he was very pleased to know she stopped after she had seen him with Kin and Tsume.

speaking off said Inuzuka, naruto smirk at Kiba, as he had yet to notice he was banging his mother's brains out.

But he had to make a stupid comment.

"I guess if the dope is here, this test cant be that hard." The Inuzuka heirnsaid confidently.

"That what your mother said last night, before she found out how hard i can be." Naruto said only to see the enraged look on the boy's face, awe poor predictable kiba.

"What did you say!?" the boy's yelled in anger.

"I said i had a piece of your mama's sweet ass last night." naruto said only infuriated the boy even more.

"Said it one more time naruto, just one more inch."

"She also said that too, after i gotten the other nine inches in her." Naruto said his smirk never leaving, the red faces from the other genin wss priceless, Kiba only stopped and looked down at his waistline. "Yeah, that shut up you. Ha."

Naruto looked at Kin who's face was beat red, she was there last night, and she could confirm that what he said was true, Tsume Inuzuka had said those exact words.

She herself, had never masturbated as furiously as she had last night, she had desperately wanted to join in, but she wanted to keep herself pure until they rescued Tayuya from Orochimaru. Only then will she know the feeling of a man inside, the same man ahe would share with her beloved Tayuya.

For the last few minutes it was boring, but it changed when some white haired kid offered information on the genin, and some rather old and outdated information about himself as Sasuke tried to find some info to use against him.

"Tell me what you have on Orochimaru of the Sennin." Naruto asked giving a fanged smirk, his blue eyes shifted to green, caused the purple dressed medic to shiver in fear.

"Lets see, Orochimaru. S-Rank missing nin hailing from Konohagakure.

Speciality; Snake Summons, and Snake related jutsus.

Mission History:

26 D-rank

89 C-rank

60 B-rank

67 A-rank

34 S-rank

Warring approach with extreme caution." The boy; Kabuto said reading off the in for on the card.

"I see they didnt put anything about him having a thing for little boys, or its just general knowledge now. I mean come on the guy just screams 'i like touching lil' boys, it makes me feel oh so good.' But whatever." Naruto waving the guy off, before anything could be said, they were told to take their seats.

Naruto found himself sitting between familiar Kunoichi... Konoha Kunoichi. One of then had dark brown hair, while the other had a light blue.

"Fuck me." He said slamming his head into the table. 'Great... just fucking great. Former SFC president and vice-president. Ameri Hitsugi and Korio Genkotsu (OCs) now president and vice-president of the NUN-FC... can't his get any worse?'

"Hi Naruto-kun." Came a slutty creating from the president herself, while her tone said slut, her body language said im meek and shy when it comes to sex.

This greeting was also shared with the other one on his other side.

'Fuck... maybe... i can use this.' "Hey girls, are you nervous about the exams?" Naruto asked in fake concern, showing himself to be a carring person. 'Yes, i think this won't be so bad.'

"Yea, a little. It my first time here in the exams. So i dont know what to expect." Ameri said meekly, only to feel naruto placing a hand of confort on her thigh.

"Dont worry. Im here." He said rubbing her thigh causing her to blush as his sweet smile and gesture. He turned to Korio and done the same, easing both girls. But he didnt stop there with each stroke his hand got closer and closer to between their legs. making both girls blush furiously as he got closer to the peak between their legs. Only for his hands to travel around their waists until his rested on their firm but very juicy asses.

With a teasing squeeze, naruto leaned over to Ameri, whispering whispered few words that began to make her drool, and her eyes clouded over with lust.

The same could be said for Korio, how was it he bravest of the two girls. She had slid under the desk, and pulled his huge cock out and began sucking, it only made things better for the blond as the bluenette's mother was a street worker for the red light district, how had been hoping her daughter would become a whore like herself.

But Naruto didn't complain, held he placed the hand thst was once on her ass on top her head helping her take all of his meaty glory.

Ameri on the other had was so turned on at seeing her friend suck off the blond beside her, that she began masturbate, with her hands snaking themselves into her shirt and pants to finger herself and knead her breasts. She let out a shocking eel as she felt Naruto sliding his hand under panties and began groping her ass.

Naruto was enjoying himself, but he noticed that the chunin that were keeping an eye on them where passed out from blood loss from the nose.

-jonin lounge-

Several of the jonin senseis both local and foreign, were leaking blood from their noses, majority have been shinobi. The majority of the kunoichi were either red in the face of anger or lustful Embarrassment.

"Atta'boy! Naruto!" Kakashi was cheering from his seat, not only was his happy but it would seem his idol will have tons of 'inspiration' because of the blond.

While his other fellow jonin had mixed reactions. Asuma was slacked jawed at seeing the young blond playing around with two young women. he could say he was impressed, but the female jonin beside him would likely kill him.

Speaking of said Kunoichi, Kurenai Yuhi. Was glaring daggers at the Uzumaki. as he was distracting the two girls from the exam. They would fail if they were caught. Not that they would be if the unconscious chunin sitting at either end of the Row. 'useless perverts.'

Might Gai was embarrassed at how the blond was representing Konoha.

But among the foreign ninja, it was some of the more vocal Kunoichi that asked a question.

"I wonder if they will be assigning him X-rank missions... i certainly wouldnt mind if he came over ans dust my pipes." One of the more mature Kunoichi said who hailed from Grass.

-back with exams-

Naruto now had Ameri bouncing on his lap, Korio was back in her seat laying down sleeping with a highly satisfied smile on her face, but gave an innocent burp that resulted with drool leaking out that was mixed with Naruto's cum.

But with Ameri, she was trying with all be might not to make a sound, she was unable to fit the full ten inches in but getting seven out of ten isn't so bad for her at least. Naruto had snaked his hands up her shirt and started to tease her nipples. She was in heaven, she was please with herself, she had found a man that was worth following. Even if it ment just being fucked and forgotten... much better than Sasgay.

Her eyes began to roll back when naruto started to speed up his tempo. Never one to be gentle, naruto moved his hands to her hips, as a dark look appear over his face.

"Ameri-chan. Im gonna go all the way in." Naruto said his grin never leaving, even as the look on her face begged him not to. He ignored it as he lifted her hips until only his tip was inside her, before violently pushing her down shoving his whole shaft inside her.

Ameri didnt know what to do, her world was a mixture of pain and pleasure, his roughness and her being forcibly being filled to the painful point she was sure naruto had just entered her womb as it banged against the very bottom. She could make a single noise. She had fainted just after Cumming like a waterfall.

"Awe i broke her." Naruto whined with a grin pulling her off his lap, he was solo happy his jeans where made of Hydrophobic material. As she just made a mess of the floor and not his pants.

Kin who had been sitting right behind him, was fingering herself beneath a genjutsu, but briefly wondered if waiting a month or so until Tayuya was back with them was something she could do... she hoped it was.

Sitting a few rows ahead of the blond, lilac eyes dripping with tears, as her heart was broken yet again.

Naruto on the other hand only had twenty minutes left.

Looking around, naruto used every ounce of his bloodline's speed to his advantage. What seemed like a nasty wind for everyone was just naruto racing around the room collecting his answers.

Sitting down as if he had never moved, naruto had a shit eating grin on his face.

-twenty minutes later-

naruto for some unknown reason felt the need to fuck what he had just seen.

Standing infront of the classroom, woth a banner that said...

" _The sexy and single._

 _Great_

 _ANKO MITARASHI!"_

Naruto felt his animal side kick in, just like Tsume. He wanted her... but for now he would have to wait.

"Sexy and still single?" Naruto asked aloud, making everyone turn to look at him. "I could help with that. Well the single part. I like the sexy though."

Eyeing her over, Anko felt a few things.

1\. Her ego took a huge jump at being eyed up, like it normally does.

2\. She felt a bit a pink dust her cheeks.

3\. This blond brat was eyeing her up, and the way his cold blue eyes scanned every inch of her body. Made her want to shiver.

4\. She was going g to tease the boy now.

"oh ho, is that a fact." Anko asked appearing sitting infront of sure her coat was open in just the right way as only he could see what wss beneath. "Are you suggesting something little boy?"

"Im not so little." Naruto said standing up to glare at her... but had completely forgotten what he had been doing to the two girls besided him.

He only remembered when Anko looked down to size him up but was glued to the angry looked one eye dragon that was glaring at her.

"Huge... so. fucking. Huge." Anko was whispering to herself, as she found herself unable to look away. Before it was the men that suffered blood loss, now it was the kunoichi but young and old... well older than the teens anyway. "HOW CAN THAT BE SOO FUCKING HUGE?!"

covering himself up, naruto had the decency to hide his Ryu no Ichigan from view.

"Umm... masturbation?" Naruto said unsure of it himself, this wss followed by a ton of men scribbling this down into a pocket notebook.

Anko still glued to a once in a lifetime Cock, nodded dumbly her eyes never leaving the boy's crotch.

"Hey my eyes are up here!" Naruto shouted angrily.

"I made my choice." The special jonin said as other Kunoichi agreed with her.

"Then pay up!" This caused her to look up at him in boh shock and anger.

"Why should i pay?!"

"Because you made me uncomfortable, and if you want to keep looking you have to pay." Naruto said challenging the woman and the other Kunoichi.

"Fine how much?"

"10,000 Ryo." Naruto said with a smug look on his face.

"what?! 10 thousand? I can get a month of Dango for that or at most 3 prosti-Dudes for that price." Anko said at the scam he was pulling.

"So they dont have a ten inch cock do they?"

"... fine! You fucking... fucking... was i saying?" She said paying the blond his money and was trying to insult him but that Ryu no Ichigan was so distracting.

"How much you want to suck it, but can't because you can't afford it." Naruto said pulling his cock away form the watchful eyes, and placing it back in it's hiding place.

"How much?" Anko asked follows by other Kunoichi asking the same thing.

"100, 000 ryo for a full night." Naruto said seeing the looks of hopeful dreams being shattered, he was amused by it.

"Fine... a hundred thousand uh?" Anko said turning to look at Ibiki. "Hey Ibiki, how much over time did i put in for this month?"

"More than enough." The scared man said shacking his head at his colleague's antics. "You have a total of... 600 hours over time, this month. Added wit over time pay. I think seven hundred thousand is about right."

Naruto didnt know if he should be thrilled or scared at seeing Anko rearing her head back at him... well his cock anyway.

"So... how about it?" She asked rubbing her long slender fingers long the bulge in his pants. "Seven hundred thousand ryo, how bout it sugar?"

Winking at the end, naruto was really thinking if he should've kept his mouth shut.

"How about-"

"After the second exams, you get a month off." She said cutting him off.

"Fine, so a week uh? You sure you want to do that? I just might break you and your brank account." Naruto said grinning like a mad man.

"If that's happens, just be sure to knock me up. So i can have that cock all the time." Anko said giving the bulge one last teasing teasing stroke before leaving him there with a massive hard on, oh he was going to make her pay for that, And not just with 700k.

"Looking forward to it." Naruto said kind of pissed off he had a hard on, he would deal with it later. Right now he and the other chunin hopefuls had to go to his play Ground.

-end-

Chapter 4:

Beauty and the Beast

In

The Forest of Death.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Beauty and the Beast

In

The Forest of Death.

 _How did i wind up here? Why does it hurt to move... and why is she looking at me like that?_

These were the thoughts of a heavily injured blond, as he laid beaten and bruised. With this beautiful young woman looking after his slowly healing wounds.

...

To understand the reasons behind this, we would have to go back to three days ago in at the beginning of the second part of the chunin exam...

-x-x-

Naruto and his team were jumping through the tree, the test just began half an hour ago. He was very very tempted to kill the uchiha. All he had to do was knock Sakura out, kill the brat. And rough himself up a bit more than normal and play it off as Orochimaru's doing.

But he really wanted to become a chunin. So he sucked it up and dealt with the bastard's pompous attitude.

"Naruto give me the scroll. It wou-"

"You end that sentence with Elite. And i'll make you wish you were born a girl." Naruto growled out in a threatening manner.

"even so it would safer in my hands than in the-"

"Son of a Kage, you...son of a dead cop." Cutting the Uchiha off once again. "I can do this all week. So try me."

"I am mor-"

"two jutsu, both of which are fire. I have fifteen, five fire, five lightning, and five wind jutsu. I am more skilled in taijutsu since i have always won. You are just a whiny brat you had the golden tit taken away from him." Correcting the sole Uchiha before he could make his rant.

"They-"

"They will, and have thought of it."

"You did-"

"Didnt think that your were going to say you should have it because they would believe i would have it, thus giving us a better chance at surviving the test?" Naruto said inna bored tone, showing he said exactly what the uchiha had thought. "But guess what, they would go after the small fry, in order to get the big cat."

The uchiha could only glare at the blond.

"Keep giving me the stink eye and i will rip out what makes you an uchiha and skull fuck you to death." Naruto said as his morphed his hand into gruesome claws and had them just inches from the Uchiha's face. "I will hold onto the scroll, we dont want a coward pissing himself at the first sight of danger and giving out scroll to save his worthless ass."

Enraged by the blond's continues degrading, the Uchiha wpuld have tried a surprise attack. As he had already took a Kunai from his pouch. If not for the vice grip that had been around his wrist and neck.

"You are to easy to read." Naruto said as he applied pressure to the boy's neck, only to drop the ravenette on to his rear. "Fine, if you want it so badly here."

Tossing the scroll into the lap (threw it at the crotch.) Of the whiny brat. Naruto walked off.

"Naruto where are you going?" Sakura asked curious of where he was going.

"Taking a piss. Why you want to hold my cock for me?" Naruto asked suggestively, while giving the pinkette a wink. Which caused her to blush until her face matched her hair.

She had seen his... lengthy Ryu no Ichigan. As she sat to the same row were anko was stending when she was teasing the blond.

"B-baka!" She yelled at him as he walked away laughing, but before he was out of sight.

"I didnt hear a 'No', Sa-ku-ra-chan." Naruto said in a sing song fashion, which made her blush furiously as her mind began to play more mature images of her trying to please something that big.

It been a few moment before 'Naruto' came back, only to be decked out by Sasuke as much as he loathed it, this impersonater was not Naruto.

"Sasuke! Why did you do that to Naruto-kun?" Sakura yelled unknown dropping and adding the sufficient to the individual boys.

"Sakura, tell me. When did naruto stated to use ninja tools?" Sasuke asked, pointing out that this naruto had the kunai and shuriken pouch tied to his leg.

"But... naruto stopped using them after he came back..." now she had figured it out, as they when on guard, but she took a closer look and notice this 'naruto' had only four whisker markings, not six.

"Shit i been made." Came a distorted laugh, from the imposter.

"Yeah laugh it up, while i do admit it is a close likeness." Came a voice from aboven causing them to look up to see the real naruto will in his hands with a blood soaked, white cloth. "But unfortunately you forgot something very important."

"Oh and what's that?"

"Im a beast." Naruto said with a large cruel smile, before his body began to change.

The rain nin was terrified, he could only say that if his homeland had the angel of god, than Konoha had the beast of the devil.

"oh hello!" Came a juvenile reply.

"Oniju-kun, this man tried to harm Sakura-chan!" Sasuke felt sick saying both those names aith the added suffix.

Before the rain nin could understand why the uchiha said something like that, he was lifted off the ground, held by his neck in the grasp of a large and very power claw hand.

"You tried to hurt, Sakura-chan?!" The beast growled in great ans furious anger. "Bad men, must be taught a less about hurting pretty ladies."

Before the nin knew what happens he was seeing double. Before one side of his vision hit the ground while the other kept looking at the beast.

Sakura was mortified at what she had seen, Oniju had just split the teen in half right down the middle.

"There, no more mean men." Oniju said dusting his paws of the blood, looking over to Sakura with a smile. "Dont worry Sakura-chan, Oniju-tan and big brother will protect you!"

Sakura couldnt help but blush, Oniju was just so innocent... but also extremely deadly.

"Teme..." the beast said earning the Uchiha's attention. "Never call me Oniju-kun, ever again. Got that?"

Sasuke could only nod his head, while he would always challenge the Dope, he wouldnt dare instigate a fight with the beast.

"Goooooooood?!" Oniju yelled out in shock as he went flying away by a gale wind.

"Oniju-kun/dope!" Yelled the two remaining members of team seven as their ace in the hole was sent hurtling through the forest until he was out of sight.

"Kukukuku." Came a disturbing laugh, it was all most pedophile like.

-its cannon from there.-

As naruto righted himself in mid-flight. He landing crouching on the side of a tree. Letting the effects of the wind jutsu pass him.

"fuck, so the snake is acting now. In i thought he would have waited a day or so." Naruto said to himself amusingly. "Better do my part."

-back with the others.-

The Grass nin (Orochimaru) was impressed with the Uchiha's efforts. His skill was worth of a uchiha in his mind.

But what Orochimaru didnt plan on was an iron fist intk the side of the face.

"Take that you mean man. No body hurt big brother like that." Naruto said in his oniju persona.

"Annoying brat, i almost forgotten about you."

"Well here is a reminder!" Oniju yelled out as his claws began to heat up. "Juuton(beast release): Strike Blazing Claw!"

Naruto had hoped his attack would have landed, but to his disappointment and surprise, the Sennin had snared his offending hand, and hoisted him up.

"Fuuinjutsu: five elements suppression seal!" The snake themed man called out as his slammed his five purple flamed fingers into the boy's stomach right over his kyuubi seal, rendering the blond unconscious. "That takes care of the trash."

Tossing the blond aside the golden snake eyes focused back onto his frightened prey, with a lick of his lips, Orochimaru began his assault upon the unfortunate genin.

Not knowing or caring that what he had just done was all it took for something that should have remained sleeping...

-meanwhile-

In another part of the forest, Temari was jumping through the dense foliage of the forest. she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings as she was deep in thought.

'Why does that boy seem so familiar. Its his name. I know i have heared it somewhere before. I just can't remember when.' She thought leaping over a wide berth between the branches before taking a small break. 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... that name alone rings a bell. I know his parents were famous during the time of the second and third wars, but... why does his name seem familiar to me...' "Aargh! Damn it! Why does he make want to remember something if i cant remember!?"

unknown to her, she was being followed by a few of the forest's inhabitants.

-team 7-

Orochimaru was smirking he had finally given the brat his "gift". But his moment of triumph was cut short when a furious howl came from the trees above.

He was barely able to dodge what came next, as a pair of golden claws slashed opened his shirt and mildly injured his torso.

"What the devil!" He cursed as he held his wound to see if was worse than it appeared, he was thankful it wasn't. Looking to glare at the one responsible. He was met with a pair of golden eyes.

Sakura could only watch in horrid fixation as the those golden eyes did not hold the same likeness the cold blue eyes Naruto's did, or that innocent and juvenile green like Oniju's. No these eyes were primeval. The purist or pure predator eyes. Everything was prey to this untamed beast.

Threatening growls were made, as the beast stood a safe distance from the Sennin, its tail was held high like Oniju would normal do, no it was held evenly as if poised to strike at a moment's notice.

"You just dont know who you injured do you, you foul creature." Orochimaru said hissing at the beast, only to earn one on return. "Might as well teach the lesser beasts to mind their superiors."

Thus the titanic blows were exchanged faster than sakura could even perceive. It was like watching blurs of black and tan white slashing with gold and bone white. The shockwaves from their attacks caused sakura to stumble as she tried to save her other teammate who laid unconscious.

She didnt know if she would get away, but she knew if naruto was somehow in control he would have told her to take the uchiha ans run.

"I had enough of YOUR insolence!" Orochimaru yelled before weaving his hands through a s series of hand seals. "Futon: Typhoon Vacuum Dragon!"

Like the name said; a dragon construct made from pure wind arose behind the sennin, before in dove and attacked the beast. Sending it crashing through numerous trees.

-skip-

A day or so later the beast arose from the wreckage of the forest, its golden eyes looking around in a confused manner, its eyes held a look of curiosity and wonder as it was never been here before Or anywhere. Everything was new, and new was never a good thing when you were a beast.

But the sound of a woman's scream, alerted it to trouble.

-with the screamer-

She was in trouble, she knew it. Around her five Giga-Wolves, a descendant of the Dire-Wolf, they were Chakra mutated wolves that had once been breed to become part of the Inuzuka clan. But due to some unfortunate circumstances, these creatures had escaped into the forest of death and became feral. the worse part was...

The young woman jumped to the side avoiding the attacking spiral tunnel.

The worse part was, they kept the knowledge of the Inuzuka clan techniques.

Ocean green eyes looked around, her weapon was behind two of the wolves, they were clever. Keeping her from her weapon. While the other three were wearing her down until she was easy to attack.

She was now trapped between a giant slab of standing rock and the three Giga-wolves.

The snarling of the vicious animals scared her, if only if she had her weapon. Kunai and shuriken are useless against these animals.

Before she react the three of the five Giga-wolves kept at her ready to sink their fangs into some fresh meat.

"Somebody Help Me!" She yelled out shutting her in fear as those dagger like teeth descended down upon her.

Inner moments of fear, she could hear a horrendous howl, something that should belong in the wastelands of Hell.

a whimpering sound of want could only be a kicked dog, made her brave what could be, she was amazed at want stood between her and her attackers.

Standing on all fours before her was someone she knew, someone that had been plaguing her thoughts since she had met him.

"Naruto?" She whispered, as a deep growl emanated from the beast.

With a tiger's roar the beast stood on it's hind legs towering over the wolves. Four of them snarled and barked at the beast while the other was tossed to side from earlier.

The Giga-wolves looked between themselves as if discussing what to do next, and turn to focus on the beast.

in a split second the wolves attacked, biting and clawing at the beast as the tumbled around on the ground.

The girl could only watch as this was not a fight of skilled warriors, but a fight between to predators each fighting to make the other it's prey.

She hoped, she prayed that the beast would win, she knew she was safer with the beast. Slowly the fight was slowing, the beast was tiring, and the four wolves were now two.

The beast still stood between them and the girl. Its golden eyes never dulling for a moment.

The wolves began to run at them, the beast stood his ground.

She noticed his claws began to glow hot, as the ground beneath began to burn and smoke.

Just as they jumped the beast flashed forward, standing on the other side of the wolves, he claws dripping with blood. She could only watch at the king of beasts stood victorious over the dead carcasses.

she would have called out her thanks if the beast didnt look at her the way it did.

Walking forward the girl knew she couldnt do anything, she had run low on chakra, her weapon still a ways from her. the beast showed no sign of intelligence, like she had remembered when they first met.

But she recognized the look, the same look the wolves had given her when she spotted them. The look of hunger. The same look any predator would give it's prey.

"Oh god please no." She whispered out as the beast was almost upon her. Closeing her eyes awaiting a painful death only to hear a heavy thud infront of her.

Opening to see the beast collapsed just a foot or so away from her, she took this as her chance to run.

Finding her weapon and strapping it to her back, she was about to make a run for it. Had she not heard the so in of the wounded beast.

Looking back, she noticed the beast had not moved since it fell, but the one look she gave she saw the most beautiful and pitiful blue eyes staring back at her.

The painful groan, told her the beast was truly hurt and it would need help.

"..." debating whither she should or shouldn't help, tore at her mind.

Logical shinobi: his enemy and he is hurt, i can get away and save myself.

Humanitarian: he saved me, i have to repay him. And help him get better.

Emotionally: why cant i remember why his name means something to me!? And why do i feel both happy and sad that i finally found him!?

These were her thoughts as she looked down at the beast who slowly began to change back into his normal blond human form.

"Aaaaaagh! Fuck it." She yelled walking over to the down blond and was about to pick him up, when he was barely able to open one eye and looked at her.

"..Beautiful..." was all he said before passing out, leaving behind a blushing blond.

"..." she could only sigh as she picked him up, but wss surprised at how light he was compared to how he looked. "Have to find someplace safe to stay for the night."

-xxx-

This brought us full circle.

The injured blond was lying down, normally it would be peace. But he disliked being stared at while he was trying to sleep.

"You know if you like seeing me sleep, why dont you take a picture it will last longer." Naruto said with his eyes close, but opened them with a smirk. "Or are you thinking you wanna lay beside me and find out if what was said during the first exam is true, uh Temari-chan?"

Her blush grew as she watched him propping himself up on his elbows, she had gotten an amazing view from the V-cut near his crotch to the densed muscles that made up his abs and pectorals. the thin yet powerful frame that said his body was that of an apex predator. Her eyes kept going up until she focused on his face, his cunning smirk, his feral whisker markings that made him look animalistic yet rogueishly handsome. His cold blue eyes that were lit up with both lust and mischief as they wondered her body, as she had done to his.

"Like what you see, Sandy-chan? Because i -love- what i see." He said as she finally noticed her state of being dressed.

She had slipped into her night ware, which wss short shorts, and a tank top. Not something she would have worn but the wolves had torn up her battle kimono. So she only had this until she was able to get something better.

Glaring at the blond, she noticed he returned to lying down, she wondered what it would feel like to he held by him. Protected by his strong arms as he held her.

Unknowingly she shivered to both the thought and a cold wind.

"If you're cold, come here." He said out of the blue, which earned him a glare from the girl.

"Why, so you can just cop-a-feel?" She asked accusing him on the spot.

"I'm just offering, not like im asking to have sex. You feel cold because konoha is cooler than suna by hefty margin. And since im the only one here. Sharing our heat will keep us both warm." He said not bothering to look up at her, rolling onto his side away from her. "If it make you feel better i will have my back to you. savvy?"

nodding her head, she moved to beside him and laid with her back against his, admittedly his body heat was far more than she thought it would be, it was perfect. Not to hot and not so cold.

She began comso her eyes letting sleep take hold of her.

"i move in my sleep so if we wake up... in a compromised position. Dont hold it against me." He said with a useable smirk, while her eyes flew open at hearing this. With her face glowing red at the thoughts of waking up in some unexplained sexual position.

Unknowingly to her because she kept herself unbelievably still, her body was getting turned on the more she thought about it.

She would have thought more of if, but the call of sleep was to much. Her eyelids grew to heavy to keep herself awake, and soon her soft snoring was all that could be heard.

Naruto on the other hand kept his senses sharp, waiting if anyone or anything came to attack them. He would be like this for most of the night.

The next morning, naruto awoke to the feeling of something laying on his chest, looking down he found Temari sleeping soundly with a small smile on her face. He swear she looked like a angel descended from the heavens. The soft beauty she had about her as the morning light graced her unblemished and smooth peach skin. Her tussle of hair that were like gold spun threads stitched to her beauty.

Or how those ocean green orbs that opened to glare at him as he unintentionally been playing with her hair... wait what?

'Oh fuck.' Was all he could think of, as she sat up stretching a bit as satisfying pops were heard, or that cute yawn she made before laying back down with her head on his chest. 'Ok... she is not pissed... i think?'

"You were so good last night, i never knew you could be such an amazing lover. Naruto-kun." The blond Kunoichi said with a loving gaze, her voice was hot and haughty. Causing the blond male to blush.

"Uh? What the fuck?" Was all he could said with a confused look on his face, he was more than sure he had not sex last night, but... than again it wouldnt surprise him. He known he did things in his sleep before. 'Oh fuck! Dont tell me...'

That loving look, quickly became a sad one as it carried over in her tone.

"Y-you dont remember?" She asked only for him to shake his head not knowing what could have happen last night. "Y-you took my virginity and told me th-that you loved me!"

Seeing her begin to cry made naruto feel like shit. He had basically raped a girl (one that didn't deserve it.) And he could not even remeber.

"I-i did?I'm So Sorry i dont remember." He said frantically trying to make it up to her, she sat up turning away from him and began sobbing and crying. 'Curse my heart of... coal and gold!' "Listen Temari-chan, if i sa-"

"Ahahah! You should have seen the look on your face!" She could hold any longer she began laughing her ass off at him.

"... you were fucking with me?" Naruto said almost insulted by the fact he had been pranked, Him the Prankster King from Hell. Had just been had.

A nod from the blond beside him was his answer.

"What dirty underhanded treachery!" Naruto said accusing the dirty blond beside him with a scowling look on his face, before a playful smirk made its way onto his face. "Oh i like you pussycat, yeessss."

Hearing the deep and haughty purr in his voice Temari had stopped laughing, and turned to look at him, he looked so devilishly handsome the way his golden blond hair had hung around his face, like a shaggy mess of gold, his blue eyes shone with mischievous intent, the way his teeth seem shine a certain way the light hit them, or how his lips looks so tempting. A forbidden fruit waiting to be tasted.

Unknow the to the blonde Kunoichi, she had been leaning in close to her shinobi counterpart. Without truly understanding her actions at the moment, naruto took charge and gave the suna blond her first kiss, and it wss just a simple peck on the lips. No naruto had pulled the blond close to him, seeping the kiss between the two.

Temari was shocked at first, her first thought was to punch him and walk away. But the part that had been puzzled by the one kissing her was screaming with joy. A feeling she didnt have the answer to.

'Why is this kiss making me so happy?' She thought as she slowly losing herself to the passion between herself and the blond.

Lost to the passion between them, naruto rolled over, laying temari gently on the ground under him. He studied her features, from the color of her ocean green eyes, the shape of her brows, the soft textures of her lips, the perfection what an angel should be thst laid beneath him.

Looking up at him with the same mesmerized look as his, temari noticed the that his blue eyes were not as cold as they had been the day before, the had a cold warmth to them. It felt like she could be lost if she continued to fall into those eyes. His golden hair that hung past his chin. his feral but charming look was exotic even for her.

The feeling of his hot breath that licked her lips as he neared closer for another passionate kiss, ignited a flame within her as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him in. She could feel his hands wrapping around her. One laid at the small of her back, while the other just below the back of her neck.

Separating from the kiss, naruto snaked a hand beneath her tank top, but stopped she he heard hee gasp.

Looking up at her with questionable eyes, he briefly wondered if he was going to fast for her.

Seeing the look on his face, she knew what he was wondering.

Lifting her own shirt exposing her bare breast to him, he continued with what he had been before. As she began to moan and mew at his touch.

She only gasped a moan of pleasure as she felt him began to suckle on her breast. She quickly took hand fulls of his hair as she felt her nipple being feasted by both his teeth and tongue. The sucking only added more pleasure but the next shock came.

When she felt his hand snake itself into her short shorts, and started to only tease her nether lips.

"Mmm, naruto!" She moaned out as he didnt stop. Nor did she want him to.

He gently bit her nipple, bringing her closer to the edge, but her final push came from when she felt something... two somethings. Enter her from below.

Naruto felt as if his finger would burn at how hot it was inside her, slowly pumping his fingers in and out at a steady but enjoyable pace. He listen to her cries of pleasure that sounded like the singing of an angel as she gasped and moaned at his actions.

Looking from her breast, naruto smirk a tiny bit as he bit her nipple a little bit harder. Which seemed tk had done exactly what he wanted as he felt his fingers being crushed by the spasms from inside her pussy, and her Cumming all over his hand.

withdrawing his hand from her core Naruto, moved himself lower, letting her once warm wet nipple feel the brisk bit in of the cool air. Naruto greeted himself to tufts of blond curls, that had been neatly trimmed into a long strip, look on up at her with a large smirk on his face.

Temari only overreact her face in embarrassment, she didn't know she would be doing something like this, if shenhad know she would have trimmed it abit more. But her embarrassed musing was cut short as she felt a long rough tongue drag its way long her slit and clit, making the older blond teen clench her her legs around his head as he continued his tongue lashings on the girl. As his tongue played with her entrance, temari began to knead and pinch her own breast adding to the pleasure she was already feeling.

"mmm more!" She moaned out as she soon felt his tongue dig deeper with each lick. "Mmm Naruto-kun!"

Temari was loving this, The sweet passion he was giving her. he was everything she ever wanted in a man. Strong, fearless, kind, and loving. He would make a fine husband.

-flashback-

 _A young temari, no older than three sat in her father's office, she didnt know why the blond man and red haired woman was visiting, but she had never seen her father and mother laugh so much in her young life._

 _Most of the words they used were to big to understand for her young mind, but a few word she did understand._

 _Husband ment daddy, wife was mommy..._

 _But why did the red head woman look at her._

 _"She would make a beautiful wife, for our son... when his is born." The woman said as he placed a hand over her swelling stomach._

 _"And if your son is anything like the two of you, he would make a fine husband to my daughter." Her father said with a smile... one of the last few smile she would ever see from him._

 _-months later, October 15.-_

 _She had been so happy lately she was going to meet her future husband. He had just been born a few days ago. She ran into her father's office with a large smile on her face._

 _But quickly noted the sad look on her father's face._

 _"Daddy, what wrong? Aren't we gonna be Naru-tan?" She asked cutely, not understanding what was wrong._

 _"Sorry princess... but some bad things happened... Minato and Kushina are gone." He said his face was cold and lost._

 _"Who?"_

 _"The hello haired man and red haired woman. They are gone."_

 _"When will they be back?" She asked think they would return._

 _"Honey, they gin like grandpa and grandma... they cant come back."_

 _"W-what about Naru-tan is... is he gone to?" She asked as tears slowly began to form._

 _"Yes, he is gin with his mommy and daddy." Her father said as tears fell from his own eyes, his wife and his own friends from the last decade had left this would. Along with many others._

 _"so i cant be a wife?"_

 _"You can princess... but it wont be to Naruto. I am sorry." The crying man said as he hug his now crying daughter._

 _-end of flashback.-_

Temari came back from her memories to find a pair of blue eyes looking at her with worry, she remembered now, he should have died all those years ago... but now she knew... he was hidden from the world...he was hidden even from himself.

"Temari, did... did i do something to hurt you?" He asked, he never had a girl cry on him during foreplay. So he was unsure of what to do.

"Baka!" She said as she quickly hugging the blond, completely forgetting about the passion prelude to sex they were having. "You been alive all this time."

"I think that has been established by my boner i have, that is if im not suffering from Rigor mortis." He said gesturing to his slowly wilting cock, which earn him a laugh but as so a coy smile from the girl.

"No, dummy. Thirteen years ago, our pendants made a marriage contract between Suna and Konoha. Thier first born daughter and son will be married. Meaning-"

"Meaning if i had born a girl, your gender-confused brother will be the one i marry... i cant say i was born with bad luck... if you are my fiancee?" He asked unsure if was using the right word.

His answer was being pulled into a kiss, this time there was something there. It wasn't the raw passion it had been before. know there wss truly a Meaning behind it.

But she ending the kiss, before pushing him off.

"We will finish this later." She said as she was getting dressed.

"Temari, catch." Naruto said to sing to sing scroll he had sealed away. "Need some cloths so these might help... they're just my old outfit...so it may or may not fit as well but at least it better than a tube top and short shorts."

Looking at her sleep wear she figured something out, if his animal like nature ment anything.

"You just want to be the only one seeing me in these dont you?" She asked with a sly smile, which only grew as she seen his face go red at being caught. "Well if my future husband wants to be the only one seeing me like this."

She walked over to him, she leaded down to where he had been sitting and took the scroll. But not before giving him a wonderful teasing view of her cleavage. She turned around ans walked with a sexy sway in her step, letting her around and juicy ass bounce with each step. One she was a few feet she began to strip, teasing him as she changed into his old cloths.

Once she was done, naruto was on his back, blood pouring from his nose, and his cock was pointing to the heavens like an angry Dragon Roaring to the sky.

She felt warm, she could smell his scent in the jacket she wore, she was a little embarrassed that the jacket's zipper stopped just below her breasts, making them look a little bigger, or that his jeans wear tight but not painfully so, as they showed off her ass and sexy powerful legs.

But what she really enjoy the most was that dispite the color and bulky chose of clothing, was that it felt like he was hugging every part of her body, and his smell was powerful. Arousing, lets not forget about that.

Once she was gonna naruto sat up, he was happy. But also extremely pissed. He had some... words to discuss with the monkey.

Standing up, naruto had put on a shirt when a feminine gasp could be hear from the opening of the tree.

Turning to look, and unfortunately his memeber had yet to go to sleep. As sky blue eyes met chocolate brown eyes.

The silence between them seemed to last forever, but broke it was when her eyes drifted down and saw the very thing that had been plaguing her dreams for the last few nights.

"so it is real." She said in awe, that thing was big as her forearm.

Naruto on the other hand felt... insulted the girl probably though he stuffed his pants. Or at least wore a fake over top of his.

But seeing at it was attached to the base by the very same skin. Her face was painted red, the drool hanging from her mouth as kept her gaze fixated on the massive peice of meat.

While she stared at him, he studied her. Brown doe eyes, long brown hair thst hsd been tied into buns, the way her pink shirt made her breast seem small, but he could tell she wrapped them. Or how her wide hips made her toned ass look as tasty as chocolate.

'But she looks familiar... oh shit she cant be... from the orphanage?' He thought, hoping it wasnt her, not the girl he had grown up thing was his sister. "Tenny?"

Snapper her gaze from the large and juicy cock she had ever seen, to the sexy stud saying a nickname she hadn't heard in years.

"Fishcake?" She asked a little mortified she had just been cock gazing the boy she used to play with.

"Fuck. I knew it was you!" He said running up to her and hugged the life out of her, not realizing that in his... 'towered' state he had poked the head of his cock against her slit's nub, sending jolts of pleasure.

Moaning at the new sensation, tenten looked down at the grinning blond. Lust growing in her eyes.

Looking up at her, naruto soon felt a warm but wet feeling slowly covering the tip of his cock.

Having his cock giving an uncontrollable twitch, he heard the girl held tightly in his arms give a mew of pleasure.

Putting her down, but to her disappointment. Naruto began to apologize for his inappropriate actions.

"Sorry i totally forgot, i was half naked." Naruto said bowing a d held his hands infront of him preying she would forgive him, again forgetting his cock was still hanging freely for her to see.

He realized this when he felt slender but rough fingers clasp around his shaft giving him a few strokes.

"Wow, did you ever grow." She purred out, stroking her hand Long his shaft, and cupped his firm balls in her hand, before giving them a painful squeeze. Before glaring at him. "Now tell me, why are without pants!?"

"Aagh!" The blond yelled out in pain, bending over as she twisted her hand making it painful for him to even stand. "I like sleeping -aaaawk- in the nude, -oh god please stop- and i just woke up."

"Lair!" She yelled applying more pressure to his twin-gans.

"Alright! Ill tell you just stop!" Naruto yelled out in pain, tears forming in his eyes from the constant pain. Being let go, naruto felt a wave of tender relief as his balls were free... but she held him by the shaft. "I was masturbating, there are you happy?"

Seeing her face turn red, as she looked from him down to his meat and back again.

"And i would have been finished, if you didnt stop me." Naruto said lying as not to cause temari any embarrassment.

"So.. you been.."

"Yes, choking the snake, making the dragon puke, and... rubbing the lamp." Naruto said as he listed off some of the terms used for masturbating.

"Going to finish?" Tenten asked a little curios if he was.

"With you around? no." He said as he attempted to free his meat hoes, from her grasp.

"What... what if i offer you something?" She said nervously as she gently stroked his shafted but mostly played with the tip.

"Like what? are you saying you want sex?" Naruto asked looking at her with a raised brow, his question as met with blush and rapid nodding. "Holy shit, your a virgin!"

"S-shut up! Do you want to or not?!" She demanded, glaring at him. His charming smirk on hi face never left as he reach up and cupped her breast over her shirt.

"Sure, but... i want to see you strip." He said, freeing his rod as he sat down looking up at her.

She was nervous. She wanted to do it quickly.

"I want you to do it nice and slow. give me what i want... and i will give you every inch of my cock." Naruto said as he stroked his cock a bit watching slowly undoing her bottons to her shirt, showing naruto he was right as she had bound her breasts with wrappings.

Slowly the wrappings came undone, letting her small c-cup brews to breast the cool air, taking her pants off next she turned around as he pulled them down left naruto witness she had went commando underneath as her round ass and juicy peach was seen, it had also shown her luscious peach was dripping wet from the earlier poking of his cock.

"Now, how do you want it?" Naruto asked standing up and walked up to her naked form.

"How ever you want me." She said hop in he was just a little bit gentle.

"facing away or facing to?" He asked as he cupped her perky breasts and began to weight them in his hand.

"mmm facing to." She said as naruto snaked both his nuance to her ass and gave them a playful but firm squeeze.

"Alright, you wish shall be done." He said kissing her.

Tenten was over joyed at the kiss. She practiced with the other girls back in the orphanage. But to finally be kissed by a man was amazing. His tongue was dominating her's but she didnt care she loved it.

Without warning, naruto lifted the brown haired girl by her ass and slammed her into the inside of the tree trunk. Her painful gasp from the impact knocked the window of her, but she was so enthralled by her own lust she returned to kissing him with deeper passion.

But it was here she felt it, the tip of that monstrous cock kissing the entrance to her pussy. Every twitch it made, cuased her pussy to become wetter and wetter.

"Ready?" He asked breaking the kiss with her.

She could only nod her head, bracing herself for the pain.

She wasn't disappointed as she felt him go in with a single thrust, he sheathed himself fully inside her, she could feel his cock poking into her womb.

Tenten bit into the blonds neck, to stop herself from screaming. Before feeling that large monster being slowly dragged out, pulling her womb's gates along with it. The satisfying pop form inside told her, her womb had let go of the beast inside her. She could feel the agonizing like trail narutk was doing as he pulled himself out, until only the head was left. Before ramming it all back in, making the young woman grunt as the pole that was side her forcibly pushed the air from her lungs out.

Tenten was in heaven as naruto began to pick up the pace, his thrust were coming more rapid and powerful than the last.

This had went on what seemed like hours for the girl, she never realized that in her pleasures state she had been clawing the blond's back, leaving trails of blood after every thrust he made.

It was the final thrust that had sent her over the edge. As he shot Long spurts of cum into her greedy womb.

"Naruto-kun..." she moaned out feeling his children swimming around inside her, only to pull said blond into a hungry kiss.

once they were done, naruto withdrew himself from her, watching as the river of white fell to the ground.

"Best get going tenny, or your team will wonder what happened." Naruto said finishing getting dressed himself. 'Now to find my team.'

Leaping into the trees, naruto followed his sense of smell, finding Sakura was easy, the damn girl wore perfume. She was a ninja... and she wore easily noticeable perfume.

It took him roughly an hour to find her and Sasuke, both had been roughed up. His guess, Kin and her team found them like Orochimaru had planned but retreated when Sasuke activated hos curse seal... something he will fix.

"Holy shit. You two looked like you went through the wood chipper a few times." Naruto said as he landed before them... now this was new. "who is the faggot?"

Jabbing his thumb to the silver haired boy dressed in purple.

"You dont remember, we met at the first exams!" He exclaimed toward the blond.

"Dont remember, if you had been paying attention i fucked two girls in the back, then whoring myself to Anko-chan... kinda looking forward to that actually." Naruto said mostly to himself.

The others just looked at him, as if he was crazy.

"What? Im a healthy young man, the loves to please equally healthy young women." Naruto said with huff.

Before anything else could be said two other shinobi dropped down, naruto ready to change forms, but the kid with the glasses, told them stand down as it was his team and left with them.

"Now he left. We need our scrolls because fuckface here fucked us over." Naruto said causing the uchiha to not say anything asmuch as he hated to admit it, the hope was right.

"Luckily for your dumbasses, the scroll i gave you; Teme, was a fake. And i collected a few spares." Naruto said as he had six of each scroll.

"How?" they both asked amazed by this.

"Simple stupid people, do stupid things and let the smarter ones get a few treats from it." Naruto said walking past them, but stopped infront of the uchiha. "Yiu ever try anything stupid with me again. And i make sure you will not live long enough to regret it."

Looking over his shoulder Sasuke witnessed the golden eyes glaring at him, they weren't blue or even green but solid gold.

"Now lets go, i want to finished this fucken test." Naruto said, slightly pissed as he had tag a longs with him now.

-time skip-

They found the tower, now they had to deal with a damn riddle?!

-If qualities of heaven you desire, acquire wisdom to take your mind higher.

If earthly qualities that you lack, train your body and prepare to attack.

When heaven and earth are opened together, the perilous path will become righteous forever.

This something is the secret way, that guides us from this place today.-

"... Sakura, this is your area of expertise." Naruto said as he figured it out, but chose to stay quite. After all, being in the spot like really is bad for the skin.

"Well its a riddle... heaven must mean the mind, as it said to study and learn to become smarter, and earth mean the body, train yourself and be ready for anything. But the three part that confuses me. When both are open..." the pinkette spoke as she thought of it.

the blonde were-beast, was losing his patience as he tapped his foot at a rapid pace. His cool demeanor was slowly fading.

"Fuck it!" Naruto said throwing the three sets of scrolls om the ground opening all six scrolls at the same Time.

plumes of smoke erupted from the scrolls as three individuals had emerged from the scrolls, once the smoke cleared. Three familiar figures stood before them.

"Iruka-sensei?" Questioned a confused Sakura, she didnt believe their old academy instructor would be here to greet them.

"Kakashi." Sasuke said, but earns a glare from said jonin, who other wise said nothing.

"Anko?" Naruto said somewhat surprised.

"Why heeeello Dansho! i never expected to see so soon." The busty beauty said with a smirk on her face.

"Remember you are asking for a full seven days." The blond said as he looked up at her as she had pulled him into a hug with his face resting in her bountiful bosom. "But can you also do me a favor?"

Looking down at him anko could only raise an eyebrow, wondering what he would need. "Sure thing Sugar, but it depends on it is."

"Can you... please..." Naruto struggled to say as the air in his lungs was becoming less and less, his face beginning to turn blue. This had earned both his teacher and former teacher's attention, as well as his teammates'. "Would you... please..."

Now his face was going purple as the air became non-existent in his lungs, but his eyes turned mischievous and cunning as he set his sights solely upon Anko's chocolate brown eyes. "Would you please... moan for me."

Before anyone could understand what he ment, Anko felt what seem like thousand lightning bolts striking her core. It wasn't painful, but it was by far to pleasurable for the woman to process. Her only action was to moan at from what the blonds had done.

"What.. did .. you do?" Anko asked letting go of the blond only to feel the unbearable pleasure she felt.

"Simple, i just used a minor raiton jutsu." Naruto said holding up his hand, which sparked with a steady flow of lightning. "Juuton: Raiju no Tsume. While it could be a deadly attack, if one uses far less chakra like i had, it would become a erojutsu or an erotic technique."

Falling to her knees, Anko was amazed that something like this.

Iruka was amazed that his former student was capable of such techniques.

Kakashi on the other hand lifted his headband, in order copy his students skill... but found the beast release was much like bloodline jutsus... they were immune to the Sharingan copying abilities. 'Naruto, you are a genius.'

his other teammates were sporting blush at what the blond had done, none more so than Sakura as she watched as anko was still in the midst of her prolonged orgasm, her gaze turned to the blond cause of the older woman's intense orgasm.

She idly wondered if the blond was better person to be with other than the ravenette on her team.

"now that this is over with, can we pleae continue this please?" Naruto asked really wanting to end this damn exam.

"Fine, fine. Still inpatient as always, uh Naruto?" Kakashi said seeing that his student hadnt changed abit, regardless of that he had awoken his bloodline or not. It was a refreshing thing to witness.

-half an hour later.-

Naruto stood with his team and the other genin from across all the nations, but for some reason naruto wanted to become invisible, though this was due to the lustful stares he was given by a three particular genin, and a single special jonin.

'This is going to be a loong day.' Naruto thought with a dreaded look on his face, praying that nothing bad will happen.

"EVERYONE PAY ATTENTION, WE WILL SOON START THE PRELIMINARY ROUNDS, BEFORE WE BEGIN THE THRID EXAM!" Yelled a jonin, who later began coughing.

-End-

Next Time.

Chapter Five.

Preliminary Competition

And

The Beast Unleash.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Preliminary Competition

The Beast Unleashed.

Naruto stood at the railing balcony, looking to the other competitors, they had their attention drawn to the electronic scoreboard as the first round began.

SASUKE UCHIHA

VS

AKADOU YORIO

Kakashi watched his disgraceful student as he knew what happened and what the boy was carrying on his neck. He was told along with the Jounins that Orochimaru had attacked team 7. As the Genins moved out of the way, Kakashi touched Sasuke's shoulder.

"Remember Sasuke don't use the Sharingan." The jonin ordered, looking down at the uchiha.

"I like I care, what you have to say." Sasuke had said brushing the jonin's hand away.

Naruto only watched as the Uchiha lept down to the ground floor, just like his opponent had.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked as he received a nod from both Yoroi and Sasuke "FIGHT!"

As soon the fight begun Yoroi started to go through several hand signs and his hands glowed blue.

Sasuke flashed his Sharingan but then suddenly he started to feel pain coursing through his neck making him fall to the ground.

Cauaing naruto to narrow his eyes as he took in the Uchiha's new tattoo growing from his neck.

"Shit it's the seal." Anko muttered as she wanted to stop the fight but her leader disapproved. She touched her mark remembering the event and how she met Orochimaru in the forest.

'Yes Sasuke-Kun let out your inner darkness.' Orochimaru thought with a happy expression while he was in his disguise, letting his disturbingly long tongue to lick his lips. Unknowingly freaking out the 'sound' genin beside him as they watched his actions.

Once that happened the fight became one sided as Sasuke was getting beaten easily as those glowing hands of Yoroi kept draining his chakra.

Yoroi had Sasuke's head on the floor and kept draining his chakra.

The female member of team 7 watched on as she remembered this vary same change back in the forest. This... this thing was unnatural, she felt fear. Until a gentle hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Sakura, what you see is Sasuke's true self. It is his own anger and hatred, that are now marking his skin." Naruto said as he watched the sadistic smirk make it's was on o the Uchiha's face, like he was enjoying harming the weak. the blond only looked down at the uchiha in disgust. "This is not the uchiha, yiu and the other girls painted him out to be. He soul is truly as black as those markings are mask him to be."

"B-but he-" she tried to make an excuse until she saw Naruto's eyes turn gold, like they had in the forest.

"Sakura. Are you trying to defend him, the real him or defend the image you had of him so you can sleep well at night?" He asked looking at her woth a golden glare, thar melted back to the cold blue they had been before.

staying quite Sakura didnt know what to think, was she truly that blind to see that the person down in front of her, was actually this cruel and unforgiving person. Instead of thar heroic man that would save them.

The more she thought bounty more she began to realize she was just chasing an illusion. As the man down below was the man behind that cool manly mask. It sickened her.

But she found that the comforting feeling she got from the blond was a welcoming feeling, she didnt know what possessed her to do what she did, but she didn't much care, the feeling she got was something far more before than what her girlish fantasies ever gave her. As she clung to Naruto, hugged him close as the cruel reality of it all shattered her childish dream.

Naruto for his part was a little shocked that she clung to him so suddenly, but he guessed it was just something kn the back of her mind that too her he will always be there.

If he had been his old self, he would be ecstatic at having the pinkette hug himself so tightly like she was afraid she would awake in a nightmare filed world. And he was her only anchor to this dreamland.

"It's ok, just calm yourself." Naruto said softly, stroking her short pink hair... he guessed Kin didnt like her having better hair than her. 'Kin... we have somethings to talk about.'

What he didnt know was the three glares he was getting from three of the young genin.

Turning his attention to the battle below.

Kakashi watched with full concentration as Sasuke got out of the man's hold and gained some space. He then dodged Yoroi's swings and then at a fast speed Sasuke appeared under him and then did an upward kick on his chin. A technique that the jonin and the blond of team seven had recognised instantly, as did two others. Might Gai and Rock Lee.

All of whom had a look of disgust on there faces as the Uchiha stole a technique from within the village. It wasn't a real crime, but it was heavily frowned upon by many.

"LION'S BARRAGE!" the uchiha yelled slammed his foot into his opponent's stomach.

"Winner! Sasuke Uchiha!" Announced the sickly jonin with a look of disappointment on his face.

Making his way up to his team, he had a smug look about himself, believe his teammates would cheer him for his win. But went he got To his team, he was met with looks of disgust, disappointment, and distrust.

"What i won, didnt i?"

"yeah, after you I your cheap trick when Lee and i fought. You copied his move, than claiming it as your own. I guess all Uchihas are just a bunch of distrustful thieves." Naruto said as Sakura chose not to say anything as she just keep herself close to the blond.

"Sasuke, you're coming with me." Kakashi said, not bothering to have the boy answer as he left with the boy in a shushin.

Seeing this, naruto created a sealess clone which followed them, if Anything he would need to add his own seal over the Uchiha's.

Looking to the scoreboard, as the next set of names were chosen.

Tenten Tesshin

vs

Temari Sabaku

"Yosh go Tenten!" Lee perked up as he cheered for his teammate as Gai joined in.

Neji nodded as Tenten smirked and came down the stairs where Temari was waiting. The blond flipped over the edge of the platform and jumped down.

"Hmph the girl won't stand a chance." Kankuro smirked, looking at the girl who jumped down to battle his sister.

Naruto wasn't sure who to root for... a childhood friend, or his future wife...

'Note to self; have a long talk with the old monkey for not telling me about temari and me being engaged.' He thought to himself.

"So are you ready little girl" Temari smirked while Tenten took out a Kunai and twirled "you are going to pay for that comment!"

When the fight started Naruto was a nerve wreck, because it was the most one sided fight he had ever seen since…well ever. Temari's wind manipulation in conjunction with her fan made all of her long range weapon usage futile. Naruto couldn't deny that he felt some dissatisfaction as tenten was slowly losing the match. But was happy his future wife was winning.

Temari smirked before saying in her normally cocky manner. "Are you really a Kunoichi? It feels like fighting a child."

Naruto could only watch as tenten was thrown into the air by Temari's wind jutsu. Before landing on large iron fan with a horrible crack.

Temari tossed the Weapons Mistress aside not caring if she would harm herself on weapons laying about the battle ground.

That is if Naruto had not jumped down catch in the girl in his arms, the look of concern in his eyes, was all temari couldn't see as the blond shinobi held the girl.

"N-Naruto-kun?" The brown ha ire beauty asked weakly as she looked up at him.

"Yeah, Tenny. Its me. Rest you earned it." He said placing her on the stretcher for the medics to carry her off.

Turning his glaze to Temari, Naruto's eyes held no emotion that she could see. She was now feeling guilty about her way of finishing the match. that was until naruto appeared beside her.

"Flawless Victory, Temari-chan. But a little to brutal. If it had been anyone else i would not have mind. But she... she was a close friend to me grow in up." The blond sat before jump in up to the balcony, to await his turn.

She turned to look up at him but noticed he gave her a smile, even if his friend was hurt, at least she didn't kill her... she wouldn't like to see the look he would give her if that happened.

As the awaited for the next match, kakashi appeared with sasuke no where in sight.

"Is the teme going to be fine?" Naruto asked as he gained the memories of his clone, a small hidden smirk was growing.

"Yeah, but he might not be around for the other matches." He said shacking his head to free his mind from the haze it had. "do your best, ok?"

Nara Shikamaru

vs.

Kin Tsuchi

Hayate called out their names when Shikamaru sighed "A girl? Troublesome."

Their match didn't last very long either. Shikamaru caught in her trap. Using his Kagemane no Jutsu, he forced her to hit her head against the wall. She knocked herself unconscious thus winning the match for the lazy Nara.

Naruto was a little worried his ... assest as hurt, sending a hidden clone to ensure she was safe, and to make sure Orochimaru or Kabuto would try anything.

After Kin was carried away on a stretcher, the screen flashed again, revealing the combatants of the next match.

Sabaku No Kankuro

VS

Tsurugi Misumi

It seemed everyone wanted to beat Naruto's record as Misumi was able to stretch his limbs to wrap around Kankuro and threatened to crush him if he did not yield.

When Kankuro didn't relent Misumi crushed his neck only to find out that Kankuro was really a puppet surprising everyone on the platform save his brother and sister.

After that Kankuro came out of the bandages, revealing that he had hidden himself inside his puppet Crow. Suddenly, Crow grabbed and bound Misumi forcing his surrender.

Naruto began to feel bored, these matches were becoming shorter and shorter. It was like... it was like the author was trying to speed them lull for some grand finale.

Shino

VS

Zaku

"I will make this quick," Zaku commented playing his part of a sound nin, as he jumped down to get the battle underway.

"Good luck Shino-kun," Hinata smiled at boy who nodded. "Good luck Shino win this," Kurenai smiled at her student.

When the battle started Shino looked at Zaku and spoke "You cannot use your arms. I suggest you forfeit."

Zaku smirked as he gotten himself into character.

"You're in for a major beatdown right. Now prepare for..." he said acting much to his own displeasure and disgust like his old self under Orochimaru's command, then he raised his only working hand, thanks to what the uchiha did, he was greatful kin was able to paralyzed the brat so he could get away, luckily only of his arms were damaged. "Zankūha! (Decapitating Airwaves)"

He then shot an airwave, which Shino dodged by dissolved into bugs when it hit him shocking Zaku.

Zaku kept doing trying until Shino managed get his bugs inside his air hole disabling the technique. Shino then warned him not use his technique, but the Former oto nin didn't listen and in the end it cost him the match. But his was silently greatful that his arms were completely destroyed, just badly injured.

The group Konoha genin were amazed, naruto not so much as he sent yet another to look after Zaku and perhaps fix his arms.

"Wow Shino is strong," Ino said watching chouji nod and greet Shino who came up the stairs to meet them.

"Well done Shino." Kurenai said praising her student.

Haruno Sakura

VS

Yamanaka Ino

Sakura sweated a bit when Naruto touched her shoulder. She looked to see him smiling at her.

"Hey, just do the best you can. There will always be a next time." Naruto said, as Sakura nodded in agreement, be for making her way down to the main floor.

Naruto watched as the two former rivals made there way down.

"Well this wont be a long match." he said as he leaned against the wall, making the o the look at him. "They both slack off when it comes to training, while ino has her family jutsu, she still slacks off because of it. Making her taijutsu still academy level, since Sakura is a civilian she just has the academy jutsus and taijutsu. they will end this with either a double knockout or knock themselves out."

Kakashi and Asuma hung thier heads in shame as the blond was right. Both girls had refused to train and now it was going to show.

"They're the reason good Kunoichi like Anko-chan and Kurenai-sensei are looked down upon." Naruto said ending all forms of arguments thst could be said.

"This match is a draw!" The sick jonin said as both girls had knocked each other out. "None will proceed into the finals."

"See, told ya." Naruto said as he looked to see the next match.

Hyuuga Neji

VS

Hyuuga Hinata

Naruto narrowed his eyes with a sadistic gleem to them as both Hyuugas made their way done. But Nephi was the one that stopped beside him for a small moment.

"Why try dobe, fate has decreed you will never be a Ninja" the boy said glaring at naruto, remembering him from his academy days.

His response was a yellow eye glare and a deep throaty growl, one like an animal would make to a potential threat.

"Fate can suck my ten inch cock. Like the bitch she made you to be." Naruto said with a challenging glare and smirk. One which wasn't taken kindly by the branch member. For going down to the main floor.

"Hmph…You should give up Lady Hinata; it is your fate to do so" Neji arrogantly smirked as he looked at her and walked down the stairs.

Hinata looked sad as Kurenai calls out to her. "Hinata don't let him get you down. Just do your best."

"Okay…thank you" She then went to begin her fight against Neji. She looked at Naruto who turned away from her. She was determined not to let him down. " _I won't let you down Naruto-kun_ "

To everyone surprise, Hinata was able to fight Neji on equal footing for the first few moments of the match. Kurenai looked at Naruto because she knew Hinata's newfound confidence was all thanks to him.

But she found that naruto looked down at the fight with a cold look in his eyes, the same look hinata's father would always give. A look of disappointment and dissatisfaction at her losing the match.

But this new confidence wasn't enough in the end as Neji simply overpowered her with his superior Jūken, ending the match in his favor.

Gaara Sabaku

VS

Rock Lee

"YOSH! It's my turn!" Lee exclaimed proud making his teacher scream in glee.

"Go my student!" Gai gave a thumbs up and Lee jumped down to fight Gaara who was waiting patiently.

This was by far the most competitive match so far.

Gaara's sand defense seemed pretty much impenetrable—until Lee took off his weights.

When Lee released five out of the eight Hachimon Gates, his speed was absolutely outrageous.

'I can't believe someone can move that fast!' Naruto thought in awe. Naruto realized that if he faced Gaara or even Lee as he was now, he would get creamed... if he didnt resort to his beast form.

'Damn it what was I doing all this time?' He thought. Lee trained until he dropped for years while he was busy playing pranks, chasing after a pink banshee, and getting laid as of late. 'If i could move this fast in human form, just imagine how fucking fast my beast form would be.'

The Yellow Flash would be Reborn as the Golden Flash, his enemies will lay on the battle field as dead bodies, the looks of horror forever etched on their faces as the king of beasts tore through their arms like a sharpened blade through paper.

His mad cackling disturbed many as Naruto's fantasy of becoming an unstoppable force of an unnatural primal beast.

However, Lee's body couldn't withstand the pressure of the Hachimon Gates for very long. Gaara's second sand armor simply outlasted Lee's body. The Reverse Lotus was the last straw.

When Lee fell over in pain, Gaara used the opportunity to attack Lee with his sand.

The sand latched onto his arm and leg. Gaara was about to finish him off but Gai stopped him before Gaara could complete his Sand Burial Technique.

Naruto taken form his daydreams as he watched the match end, with Gai standing between gaara and lee.

"Winner Gaara Sabaku!"

Naruto watched as Kiba and Choking fought, with neither of them winning as the collapsed from chakra exhaustion. 'Pitiful, that just leaves... me, Dosu, and a few rag tags from Mist, and cloud.'

Dosu of Sound

VS

Kaito of Mist.

Naruto watched as both shinobi landed in the ring, idly he wondered what will happen.

he watched as the match went on, the two were evenly matched. Dosu with his melody arm vs kaito and his water jutsu.

The match ended with dosh being knocked out as a stray piece of debris struck him in the head as the water jutsu missed and slammed into the ground.

"Winner! Kaito of the Mist!"

It soul have made the young lad look Hadassah when walked off but he slipped in a puddle knocking himself out.

"Jesus fuck, kaito. Can you go one day without making a fool of yourself?" Asked on of the remaining mist shinobi.

Naruto looked around and saw that it was only five remaining contenders.

"Hey Jiji! let have an all out battle!" Naruto yelled getting everyone to look at him as if he was insane. "all four of them vs me!"

"Are you sure? It seems unfair." The old man said.

"Im sure. I just want this to end." Naruto said jumping down to the main floor.

Nodding his head, the old man stood up to address the remaining competitors and the other genin.

"I will alllw this match to be a four on one fight." Hiruzen said as he got may of the local jonin to gasp. There hasn't been a match like this since... well since after the third war.

Raiko of Cloud, Shido of Cloud,

Kumojin of Cloud, Saikun of Mist

VS

Naruto Uzumaki

Naruto stood eager to fight he could feel his blood pumping, his animal side roaring to be let loose.

As the last competitors made their way to the main floor, naruto noticed that the cloud nin had shared a look, and it told them they had something up their sleeves.

"Are all fighters ready?" The jonin asked looking to the four foreign shinobi, than to the local knucklehead. "Than Begin!"

It didnt take to long for the foreign shinobi to go in the offensive, as two of the three cloud ninja preformed a mix of raiton and suiton jutsu. While the mist ninja snuck around to try a stealth attack.

Naruto just kept over the jutsu and began hand-to-hand combat.

Kicking the largest of the three cloud ninja in the chest sending him skidding back, while using the momentum of the kick, naruto sent a sucker punch to the side of the adjacent shinobi's head.

Ending it with a knee to the face for the last cloud shinobi.

Looking over to the mist ninja, naruto could keep the dark grin off his face.

"And then there was one." Naruto said walking up to the ninja, who was a little nervous about have fast the blond was, while not as fast as that green menace. He was just above the jonin speeds if he were to guess. "Come on, i will give you a free attack."

"Poison Mist Jutsu!" The young man yelled as a fog of brackish purple mist was expelled from his mouth trapping naruto in the black cloud.

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Yelled a cloud ninja as water started to entrapped the blond while the water was becoming just as black. "Kumojin, Raiko! Use the prison jutsus!"

"Raiton, Electro Confinement Jutsu!" Raiko yelled as a cage of lightning surrounded the large orb of black water, electrocuting everything within the water imprisonment.

"On it." largest said as he wove his hands into a series of hand seals. "Doton: Diamond Wall Casket Jutsu!"

Four walls rose from the ground, all four were of the same size, and hade a triangle top ontop of each wall. It was made clear why as the four triangle pieces closed in on each other making a flat top.

As the other canceled their jutsus letting the diamond casket to fill up with black murky water that sparked every so offen.

Everyone was shocked to see that naruto had lost. All that could seen was his back hitting the top of the carbon surface.

"Win-" the jonin wound have announced a the winners, if noise from the diamond casket didnt just distract him.

As the four ninja turned to look at the casket, they horrified as the 'dead' body that had been floating at the top was now punching the diamond walls.

"Impossible..." Kumojin said in shocked, no one has ever escaped his jutsu. Let along causing it to crack.

But what scared them was thst the fist was slowly changing, it no long looked human.

-CRASH!-

standing there at a full 7'8, its fur stained black by the poisonous water it had been trapped it. Heavy breath was all they could hear form the beast, his breath was completely visible. It was a greenish yellow haze that escaped its maw.

To the ones that knew this creature, there were shocked to see it had changed.

No longer did it have large bone like armor plates, instead it had bone scales. Its tail had also changed abit, while keeping the scorpion theme, it's stinger looked be retractable like a wasps... if only they knew it's true purpose. on its back were two oddly shaped fins, that had vents on the rear end of the fins. There were now six of theses fins, three on either side of the back.

Even the claws had changed into long fingers, but the nails are elongated and had a golden hue to them, even the bone like helm it had once had, was replaced with a mane of segmented bone needles which could be mistaken for dreadlocks.

"Oniju?" Sakura whispered as she watched this creature just standing there.

Amoung the competitors, it was the mist ninja; Saikun. Who was slowly moving back, but as his foot made contact with a puddle, that small sounding slash cause the beasts eyes to open and quickly moved his head towards the retreating ninja.

"Oh fuuuc-Aaaaaagh!" Saikun yelled as the beast appeared before him stabbing his stinger into the yiun g man's chest, everyone watched as the beast pulled his tail away leaving the stinger in place. Slowly they watched as ice began to build up around the stinger and started to consume the ninja for Kiri as just in a few short moments his entire body was converted into ice.

With a quick smash of it's tail the frozen statue was shattered into a million pieces. Frozen blood and gore hitting the ground like glass.

Turning its golden hue eyes upon the remaining fighters, it gave a deep and hungry roar.

Not being the ones to back down from a fight. Three ninjas from cloud began to use more offensive attackers. Even drawing out their ninjatos.

What the found was scary as even their lightning enhanced blades were useless. As it could not cut into the beast scaled skin.

The Beast looked to the smallest of the group, and chased after him. The others try to pull the monster off as the beast kept clawing at the screaming child. When the beast finally relented and swatted the largest of the former three away. It pounced onto the other who try to run away only for him to loss his head, literally as the force of the beast slamming into his body was enough to tear his head from his neck as his body hit the ground.

The beast began biting and clawing at the headless corps. The last surviving member of the cloud team watched as this... this monster ate his now dead teammate, while the other was clawed to the point he was nothing but a pile of tore up meat and bones.

He turned back to the the monster who had been basically eating recently dead, only to find himself starring at a pair of haunting golden yellow eyes. Blood marred the beasts face as it's long tongue licked his maw.

"I-i su-" before he could even finish the beast grip the young man by his fafe and lifted him up until not even his feet could touch the floor. Terror was seen in his eyes.

If he wasn't so terrified he could have sworn he saw the beast smirk at his fear.

That's when he felt excoriating pain erupt from his chest, looking down the best he could he saw the beast's other claw stabbing him in the stomach. It was as quick or as fast as the others. No this was painfully slow. He watch as the hand slowly disappeared into his stomach but felt it climb up into his chest cavity. His eyes quickly shot to the beast, he knew what this beast was going to do.

He began begging to what ever god that will listen to have this beast spare him, even going as far as trying to yell his surrender, but the moment he locked eyes with the beast ir was over.

In one brutal and painful pull the beast freed his arm from the man, his paw clasped firmly around the heart of the now dead cluld ninja.

His roar of triumph was load and terrifying.

Everyone was terrified of the beast's brutality. It was savage in nature, and almost barbaric when it fought and slaughtered it's enemies.

The beast looked up to see everyone looking at it and was about to begin his assault before a rush of wind stopped him in tracks. Only to feel comforting arms wrap around the beast chest and hugged it.

"The threating howls and growls did not made this person's will to save the one they loved. Before the beast could even rear its head back to take a bit of the person's neck or head, it stopped as it felt something wet dripping onto it's chest.

Looking down, the beast heard sobbing from the one that held him in their arms. Leaning down the cry were muffled by the soft fur lining the beast's chest.

"Please, naruto... dont lose yourself to the beast." Cried the young woman, as she held onto for dear life. "Please, not again."

To everyone who was still shocked and afriad to even move. The actions of this girl made the beast stop becore it could begin its violent rampage.

Unknown the the spectators, the beast looked down at the girl, as its vision began to blur, reaching a clawed hand up it found itself crying. Just as the girl that held her arms around him.

Slowly the anger and primal part of his mind began to subside. Golden eyes became the cold blue as the blond slowly came about from the beast.

Looking at the girl.

"I guess i am really a baka," He said before falling. "uh, Temari-chan."

"Winner by four counts of death. NARUTO UZUMAKI!"

No one was sure what to do, they had just witnessed a sluaghter.

-clapping-

Everyone turned to the Hokage, who was clapping his hands at the win.

"Well done.. all of you. What was seen here is what one will expect in the future, if the peace we have should even be shattered. The enemy might not take you prisoner, and if that happens trust your instincts. In the case of young Uzumaki-kun, relying on his primal senses are deadly to his foes, also i commend you, Temari Sabaku-san. You braved an unstoppable force and stood your ground while holding up from you ally. Well done." The old man said, feeling as he forgot something important as he looked at the two blonds hugging. Well the blond female hugging an unconscious blond knucklehead. 'Eh, if its not that important i will find out either way.' "Anko, please begin the raffle for the third exam."

As each of the winners drew their number, save for th Uchiha as his number was the last by default.

They each looked at their opponents.

Round One: NARUTO UZUMAKI VS. NEJI HYUUGA

ROUND TWO: TEMARI SABAKU VS. SHIKAMARU NARA

ROUND THREE: SASUKE UCHIHA VS. GAARA SABAKU

ROUND FOUR: SHINO OF KONOHA OF KIRI

ROUND FIVE: DOSU KINTA VS KANKURO SABAKU.

FINAL ROUNDS

FINAL ONE: WINNER ONE VS. WINNER TWO

FINAL TWO: WINNER THREE FOUR.

WINNER FIVE GET A BY.

LAST MATCH...

FINAL ONE VS. FINAL TWO VS WINNER FIVE.

Naruto looked at the score board and saw the possible matches, but turned to look at benign would was sweating after seeing naruto transform into a monstrous beast.

"See you at the finals, Fate's Bitch." Naruto said laughing as began to walk away.

"Also i would like to further announce, that in two weeks time, The Konohagakure Ball will be happening." Hiruzen said catching naruto in mid step, this is the only time before the finals that all contestants both those that have past and have failed this portion of the exam will be eligible to enter. I recommend coming in your best outfit as many lords and ladies who are both future and present clients will be attending."

Naruto slowly turned his head to look at the old man, his face written with anger and hate.

"Also, since young Temari Sabaku, is the only female-" before he could even offer his proposal he was cut off.

"I pick Naruto Uzumaki-kun." She declared making the few Kunoichi present have their jaws hit the floor, even naruto looked like a deer in headlights as temari appeared by his side woth her armed looped around him. "So there is no need, for what ever you had planned."

"Understandable, i hope you two enjoy you time, let let me educate those new to the chunin exam traditions." The old man said standing up earning ever genin's attention. "For those that have not passed, let me inform uou that each village has a tradition that happens between the second and third exams. While Konoha has the Hidden Leaf Ball, Suna has the Sunagakure Sand Sailing Competition, Kumo has the Kumogakure Rap battles(shivers), Kiri has the Kirigakure Fishing, and finally Iwa has the Iwagakure Karaoke Duet Competition."

After telling the young children of the traditions pf the chunin exams naruto idly wonder what it would be like if had done the exams in the other villages.

-end-

Chapter Six.

A Forgotten History:

THE BEAST WARS.

-x-x-

OMAKE:

KIBA'S NIGHTMARE.

He won, he really did it! Kiba Inuzuka had won the chunin exams, he couldnt believe it himself. Beneath his feet laid all the genin compilation. Hugging on to his let's were some of the genin Kunoichi from his graduating class.

He consult help but laugh joyously as he held his chunin vest up proudly, he was one step closer to becoming a jonin... or dare he say it. HOKAGE.

"Haha alright! Bow to me you weak britches! Hahaha!" cheered the over confidentInuzuka heir.

"Hey Tsume-chan, looks like mutt-boy finally became a chunin after a full decade." Came a voice from up in the hokage seat.

Looking to the source, Kiba was mortified at what he saw.

His mother bouncing upon a certain blond dope's lap, everything was on display. Her hairy snatch and plump breast swaying with each rise and descent on the blonds huge cock. Even with some other women hidden in the shadows behind him.

"What the fuck!?"

"uh, Oh did you not know? I am trying to give you and your sister a baby brother or sister." The blond said as he slammed The Inuzuka Matriarch down upon his cock flooding her womb with his white seed.

-end of nightmare-

"AAAAAAGH!" yelled a boy sitting up in a cold sweat, the horror of his dream forever etched into his memory. "Fuck, i need a drink."

Getting up from his bed, Kiba had made his way to the kitchen only to see his mother being bent over the kitchen table, with a familiar blond ramming ruthlessly from behind, all the while drinking from the milk jug.

"Better be ready, my bitch. Here it CUMS!" yelled the blond once again as the heir watched the disturbing look of undeniable pleasure from making its way across her face.

"NOOO-"

-END OF SECOND NIGHTMARE-

"-OOOOO!" kiba cried out as he awoke up once again, this time on the floor beside his bed.

"Jesus Christ, pup, people are trying to sleep!" Came a yell from the next room, which happened to be his mother's.

"Sorry, just a bad dream!" Kiba shouted back, before laying down in his bed. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

Though he said this to himself, kiba slightly noticed a creaking sound coming from his mother's room, which started out slow, and began to grow.

with each moment that past, the creaking became a humping noise, and he heard moaning which soon began cries of pleasure.

"Just a bad dream. Just a bad dream." Kiba repeatedly told himself as he starred at the ceiling of his room in wide eyed terror.

"OH GOD NARUTO FUCK ME HARDER! SHOW ME WHY I AM YOUR BITCH!" yelled his mother from the other room. "OOOH! YES! GIVE ME YOUR BABY!"

"Its just a terribly bad dream." Kiba said to himself crying st the thought of the blond fucking his mother.

-two doors door: Hana's room-

The oldest child of Tsume Inuzuka laid in bed with blush covering her from head to toe, she could feel her puss becoming wet at the thought lf the blond fucking her mother, and secretly wondered what if would be like to lose her virginity to the blond stud. If the shouts from her mother were any form of indication, it was...

"OOOOH FUUUUCK!"

It was orgasmic.

-end-


End file.
